La Boca De Una Serpiente
by Grupo Lorelei
Summary: UA de CdlS, Harry Slytherin. Harry regresa a Hogwarts, determinado a proteger a su hermano Connor, el NiñoQueVivió, y mantenerse en las sombras. Pero el último año dos personas descubrieron la verdad sobre Harry... y este año, dos más lo harán.
1. La Costra del Verano

**ATENCIÓN: Esta es una traducción por Grupo Lorelei: no nos pertenece este fic. ****Título original: "No Mouth but Some Serpent's", escrito por Lightning in the Wave. Universo Alterno: Harry Potter.**

**Se aprecian los reviews, ya que ayudan a los traductores a saber que hay interés en la historia, y el traducirla vale la pena. ¡Nos interesa tu entretenimiento!**

**Resumen Completo:** UA de CdlS, Harry Slytherin. Harry regresa a Hogwarts, determinado a proteger a su hermano Connor, el NiñoQueVivió, y mantenerse en las sombras. Pero el último año dos personas descubrieron la verdad sobre Harry... y este año, dos más lo harán.

**Título:** La Boca De Una Serpiente

**Derechos:** La gente, lugares, eventos, y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esta historia por diversión y no por ganancia.

**Notas:** Hola, y bienvenidos a la segunda instalación del UA Horriblemente Masivo que me encuentro en proceso de escribir.

Esta es la secuela de _Salvando a Connor_ [_traducción disponible en el perfil de Grupo Lorelei_], y probablemente no tenga ningún sentido si no has leído esa historia. Esta es la versión del segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts, en un mundo donde sus padres están vivos, Peter fue enviado a Azkaban, y se cree que su hermano Connor es el Niño-Que-Vivió, gracias a una cicatriz en forma de corazón que posee. Harry es el guía de Connor, su guardián, y protector, y orgulloso de serlo, a pesar de ser Sorteado a Slytherin y molestado por Draco y Snape para que se comporte más como uno.

Eso es suficiente, creo. Ya sabes qué esperar si leíste _Salvando a Connor_, y si no lo has hecho, ningún resumen va a ser suficiente.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, violencia, slash eventual entre HP/DM en el cuarto año y más allá. Además, desde este punto, **múltiples muertes de personajes**, incluyendo algunas que no pasaron en el original. **Nadie está a salvo.** Si te parece demasiado difícil el leer una historia así, tira la toalla ahora.

Esta historia también es considerablemente más oscura que el primer año, y las series seguirán volviéndose más oscuras de ahora en adelante.

Eso es todo, creo yo. Aquí vamos.

**La Boca De Una Serpiente**

**Capítulo Uno: La Costra del Verano**

"¿Harry, estás bien?"

Harry se tragó un gemido antes de que pudiera formarse, y le sonrió a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en su cama. Connor usualmente tenía un sueño demasiado pesado como para despertarse por un sonido en la habitación. Harry debió de haberse levantado más toscamente de lo que pensó, o debió haber gritado cuando por fin despertó del sueño.

"Estoy bien," murmuró. "Solo una pesadilla. Voy a salir un momento para tomar un poco de aire." Se quitó las sabanas de encima y revisó que todos los botones de su pijama estuvieran en su lugar. Entonces se puso en suéter que había usado ese día, el cual había sido descartado en el extremo de la cama.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?" Pero las palabras de Connor ya estaban arrastrándose, y un bostezo le escapó por la garganta. Harry dejó salir un pequeño aliento de agradecimiento. Podría despertarse, pero nada detendría a su hermano para volver a dormir.

"Estoy seguro. Gracias."

"Muy bien..." Connor ya estaba roncando antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración. Harry cuidadosamente salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y bajó las escaleras. No había sonidos que provinieran del cuarto de sus padres escaleras abajo, y no había luces en la cocina. Solo para estar seguro, Harry usó un encantamiento _Lumos_ para echar un vistazo al reloj familiar en el muro. Así era, las manecillas de todos los demás apuntaban a EN CAMA, incluso las de Sirius y Remus, aunque no estaban en la Cueva de Godric justo ahora. La manecilla de Harry apuntaba a AUSENTE, pero se movió a ENTRENANDO cuando Harry decidió lo que haría con su tiempo extra.

Sería lo mejor, pensó mientras salía a hurtadillas de la casa, silenciosamente, y caminó hacia el borde del patio delantero. No iba a conseguir volver a dormir por el resto de la noche.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts por el verano, y cada noche Harry soñaba acerca de dos figuras oscuras. Una hecha bolita en un espacio demasiado pequeño para ella, gritando con dolor y miseria. La otra luchaba en un espacio que parecía solo ligeramente más grande, con un hilo constante de gemidos saliendo de su garganta. Harry no tenía idea sobre qué pensar de esos sueños. Suponía que podrían ser los restos de la confrontación con Voldemort, pero no entendía por que lo estarían atacando a _él_. Podría entender si Connor los tuviera. Su gemelo era el Niño-Que-Vivió, el que tenía la cicatriz en forma de corazón y la conexión con Voldemort.

Pero Connor dormía sin molestias, mientras que cada noche, Harry soñaba.

Agitó la cabeza y lo alejó de su mente. Había tenido sueños extraños durante el año escolar, también, y preocuparse a causa de ellos no lo llevó a ningún lado. Cuando y si el significado de las dos figuras oscuras se revelara a si mismo, entonces estaría preparado para hacer algo al respecto.

Por ahora, iría a través de su repertorio de encantamientos sin varita.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ dijo, concentrándose, y cuando jaló su mano hacia si, su varita flotaba en el aire. Harry sonrió y alzó la mirada al brillante escudo de barreras de aislación que rodeaban su casa y la separaban del resto de la Cueva de Godric, lo cual volvía algo difícil ver las estrellas en el cielo. Las barreras habían estado ahí durante todas sus vidas, previniendo ataques a manos de Mortífagos vengativos y otros secuaces de Voldemort. También prevenían que el Ministerio sintiera el uso de magia por menores de edad dentro de ellos.

Su madre una vez había proclamado que ese era un efecto secundario accidental por parte de las barreras. Harry lo dudaba. Lily Potter rara vez hacía algo por accidente. Además, de algún modo nunca fue reportado al Ministerio.

Pasó fácilmente por el repertorio de encantamientos que había practicado por tanto tiempo sin su varita que casi podía realizarlos mientras dormía, y por lo tanto eran los mejores hechizos para realizar durante la transición entre dormido y despierto. _Nox, Lumos, Finite Incantatem, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Protego, Reducto_, en Encantamiento Explosivo, y muchos otros, salían rápidamente de su boca, tuvieron sus efectos, y lo dejaron sintiéndose relajado y ligeramente más despierto.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando hubo terminado con todos, concentrándose. Él sabía cuál hechizo quería realizar más ahora: el encantamiento jaula que Voldemort había usado en Connor durante su letal batalla al final de Mayo, _Cavea_. Harry quería ver si podía hacerlo, y, más importante, revertirlo. Si hubiera sabido cómo revertirlo durante la batalla, le pudo haber ahorrado a Connor un poco de dolor y pánico.

Pero la última vez que lo había intentado, había resultado en un pulso de cegadora luz azul que había brillado a través de las ventanas y despertado a sus padres. Harry tuvo que disculparse e inventar una historia sobre magia accidental mientras caminaba dormido para James, quien no sabía sobre el entrenamiento extra de Harry ni sus juramentos secretos para proteger a su hermano. Su madre le había hablado en privado después de eso y le advirtió que no lo intentara de nuevo hasta que ella estuviera ahí para guiarlo.

No estaba aquí en este momento.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en un hechizo diferente, _Diffindo_. Estuvo a punto de intentarlo cuando una voz le habló desde el pasto junto a él, sorprendiéndolo mucho.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? La magia esta interrumpiendo mi descanzo."_

Harry se giró y juntó su magia a un solo punto de enfoque, llamando al escudo _Protego_ frente a si. Eso vencería a la mayor parte de los hechizos, y después de tanta experiencia, le llegaba tan rápido como el pensamiento.

Pero no vio a nadie parado en el pasto, y parpadeó, dudando. Tal vez Connor había salido a jugar con él, pero no pensaba que su hermano fuera tan bueno en ocultarse a simple vista, ni en sonar tan petulante.

_Podría ser un truco de Sirius_, pensó, y sonrió. Su padrino visitaba la Cueva de Godric seguido, y pensaría que era una gran broma si venía a hurtadillas en la oscuridad y asustaba A Harry de ese modo.

"Muy gracioso, Sirius," llamó de regreso. "Puedes salir ahora. Me atrapaste. Estaba aburrido y practicaba mi magia."

"_¿Quién es Sirius?"_

Harry vio un movimiento en el borde de su encantamiento _Lumos_ esta vez. Miró fijamente mientras el pasto se movía y una pequeña víbora serpenteo fuera de él, deteniéndose para mirarlo curiosamente. Su lengua salió de su boca como si estuviera probando su aroma.

Harry a penas y respiraba. Reconocía las marcas de la serpiente, negro abigarrado con dorado. Si ladeaba la cabeza de costado y cerraba un poco los ojos, podía ver la forma de un cráneo y huesos cruzados, repetida varias veces. Esta era una serpiente Locusta, una criatura mágica rara en Gran Bretaña. Una pequeña mordida de una podría matar a un hombre, y una serpiente contenía suficiente veneno en si para matar a una ballena. Peor aún, el veneno mismo era mágico, alterándose de hora en hora para tratar de contraatacar cualquier anti-veneno que se aplicara, y las serpientes eran lo suficientemente listas y sádicas como para asechar a niños pequeños cuando estaban enojadas, y podían dirigir el veneno para que perdurara en lugar de matar al instante.

Harry no sabía como había cruzado una Locusta las barreras de la Cueva de Godric. No sabía cómo era que le estaba hablando. Pero sí sabía que no la quería ni un poco cerca de Connor.

"Aléjate," susurró, deseando que supiera _Avada Kedavra_, y preparando su magia en un intento por poner toda su fuerza de voluntad detrás del Encantamiento Explosivo. "Solo aléjate."

"_¿Por qué debería? Acabo de llegar aquí. Y estoy disfrutando tu compañía."_ La serpiente se deslizó unas cuantas pulgadas más de cerca. _"No es seguido que una encuentra un mortal que puede hablar con las serpientes. Conocí a una, una vez, pero ella y yo no teníamos mucho en común. Me escupió y me dijo que me fuera cuando ni siquiera había pasado tres estaciones junto a mi."_ La serpiente levantó la cabeza y se deslizó de atrás hacia delante en patrones bailarines, los cuales hacían que el cráneo brillara en su cuerpo incluso aún más. _"¿Acaso no soy hermosa?"_

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," dijo Harry. "No puedo hablar con las serpientes." El hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo, y que entendiera lo que esta le estaba diciendo, estaba empezando a molestarlo. Intentó que no lo hiciera. Lo más importante, como siempre, era proteger a Connor."

"_Oh, claro que puedes,"_ dijo la Locusta, sonando entretenida. Bajó la cabeza y parpadeó sus ojos hacia él. Eran de un impresionantemente brillante color verde, como los de Lily cuando estaba molesta. _"Al menos podías hacerlo hace un tiempo, cuando tu batalla molestó al Bosque en que estaba viviendo, y te observé luchar con aquel otro que habla con las serpientes. Le dio una orden a su serpiente."_ La Locusta dio un pequeño y enojado siseo el cual Harry pensó significaba lo mismo que un resoplo de desdén de una ofendida matriarca sangre pura. _"Criatura degradada. ¡Que lo deje comandarla de ese modo! Yo moriría antes de someterme a tal control."_

"¿Viste la batalla de Connor con Voldemort?" Harry respiró. Recordaba a Voldemort hablándole a Nagini, ordenándole que atacara, pero—"Él habló en Inglés."

"_No lo hizo,"_ dijo la Locusta, y se movió un poco más cerca. _"Él la comandó en Lengua Parsel. Tú lo comprendiste. Estas hablando Parsel incluso ahora, pero en tus oídos suena como tu propio lenguaje. No sé por qué sucede eso."_ Y tampoco sonaba muy interesada en ello. _"Te seguí porque tenía curiosidad sobre ti, y por lo que he visto, servirás muy bien."_

"¿Serviré muy bien para qué?" Harry mantuvo su varita apuntada hacia ella, y recordó otras cosas que había escuchado sobre serpientes Locusta. Golpeaban muy rápidamente, casi tan rápidas como los runespoors. Tenían fuerza de voluntad propia, y no le servían a un amo por mucho tiempo. Casi todos los magos quienes se quedaban con las serpientes para aparearlas u observarlas u ordeñarlas por su veneno morían, y las serpientes seguían por si solas, libres, lo cual volvía la mera posesión de una Locusta un alto crimen en Gran Bretaña.

Por supuesto, por lo que Harry podía recordar, ninguno de los magos quienes las habían estudiado habían sido hablantes de Parsel.

_Y yo tampoco,_ pensó inmediatamente, su mente abruptamente hirviendo, cerca de la histeria. _Solo los magos Oscuros tienen ese talento, y yo no soy Oscuro. El Sombrero Seleccionador me colocó en Slytherin, pero Connor dijo que yo aún soy bueno. Tengo que serlo._

"_Cuídame,"_ la Locusta dijo, regresando su atención a ella. Harry se regañó a si mismo por haberla perdido en primer lugar. Fuera o no un hablante de Parsel, no era como si fuera a usar el don alguna vez. Así que no se preocuparía al respecto. _"Necesito a alguien que cuide de mi, que bruña mis escamas y me diga que soy hermosa y me alimente con los mejores trozos de su comida. Me gustan los huevos. Y la leche. Y la carne de las aves. Y los dulces. Y—"_

"¡Yo no voy a cuidarte!" Harry le siseó de regreso, y por un momento pensó escuchar su voz de la forma en que ella debió de estarla escuchando, llena de vueltas intrincadas y suaves sílabas. Ciertamente no estaba hablando Inglés.

Bloqueó el pensamiento de su mente. Él _no_ era malvado. No se dejaría a si mismo serlo.

"_Sí, lo harás,"_ dijo la Locusta. _"Te he observado. Tu posesión más preciada es ese bulto de niño que comparte tu nido. Si no cuidas de mi, voy a morderlo."_

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que ella podría hacerlo. No había forma en que pudiera cuidar a Connor a cada momento del día y la noche, a menos que la destruyera ahora, ella encontraría una forma de entrar y lo mordería.

_A menos que la destruya ahora._

Levantó su varita, a punto de liberar un hechizo, pero la Locusta se _movió_, moviéndose hacia delante, trepando por su pierna, y enredándose alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Harry se preparó para ser mordido, pero cambió el ángulo de su varita. Aún así la mataría, incluso si él moría. Siempre había estado preparado a sacrificar su vida por Connor. Podía hacerlo ahora.

La Locusta no lo mordió. En lugar de eso, ella brilló una vez, y entonces desapareció.

Harry acercó más su varita, para ver su brazo bajo la luz de _Lumos_. La Locusta era un diseño brillante de color dorado y negro en su antebrazo izquierdo. Harry lo picó con su varita. No sintió nada excepto piel.

_Como la Marca Tenebrosa, _pensó, y por un momento tembló con repulsión.

_Mi nombre es Sylarana,_ dijo la voz complacida de la Locusta dentro de su cabeza. _Vas a cuidarme y mimarme, mientras me quede contigo así, o volveré a la vida y morderé a tu bulto de niño. O a cualquier otra persona que yo quiera._

"¿Cómo puedes?" Harry susurró. "Nunca escuché que las serpientes Locusta pudieran hacer esto."

_Podemos, con alguien que hable con las serpientes. Y yo quiero. Ahora, acaríciame y mímame._

Harry frotó la piel de su brazo, sintiéndose ridículo, pero sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa. Pensó en algunos cumplidos que hacían que su boca se sintiera llena de azúcar, y los murmuró.

Los siseos contentos de ella resonaron en su mente un momento después.

Harry luchó contra el deseo de sentirse enfermo, y continuó acariciándola.

**

* * *

-**

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"

Harry alzó la mirada, sonriente. Él y Connor se habían pasado la mayor parte del día fuera – Harry haciendo la tarea extra que el Profesor Snape le había asignado en el verano, Connor estudiando los libros de historia mágica que Lily había insistido empezara a leer—y el calor había vuelto a Connor medio-estúpido. Harry no estaba nada sorprendido que, cuando la vieja lechuza golpeada de los Weasley, Errol, se hubo tambaleado a través del hoyo especial creado en las barreras de aislamiento para él. Connor hubiera tomado la carta y también a Errol para distraerse.

Por el sonido de la voz de su gemelo ahora, Harry pensaba que la carta traía buenas noticias.

"¿Qué sucede?" Lily Potter preguntó, saliendo de la casa. Harry se sintió a si mismo relajarse un poco. Su madre era la única que sabía cuanto había entrenado Harry y cuanto se había preparado y lo que había pasado, quien lo había animado a ser el guardián secreto de Connor, quien sabía que Harry debía sacrificar su vida por la se du hermano si era necesario, y mantenerse en las sombras, protegiéndolo y sin brillar más que él, en todo momento. Ella no sabía todo acerca de Harry, pero sabía la mayor parte, así que él podía bajar la guardia con ella, sin ser cuidadoso de mantener una máscara.

"¡Los Weasley quieren que vaya de compras con ellos al Callejón Diagon en Julio treinta y uno!" dijo Connor, dando saltitos en su lugar. Se detuvo por un momento, y entonces añadió, como si Lily pudiera olvidar el significado de la fecha, "¡Ese es nuestro cumpleaños!"

"Lo sé," Lily dijo, y miró una vez a Harry. Harry se encogió de hombros y parpadeó, dejándole saber a su madre que si Connor quería ir al Callejón Diagon estaba bien para él, mientras tuviera la protección correcta. Su madre regresó a Connor, cuyos ojos marrones brillaban con esperanza. "Muy bien, Connor. Puedes ir. Tu padre y Harry y yo también iremos. Ciertamente podríamos comprar los materiales escolares ese día."

"¡Sí!" Connor dijo, y abrazó las piernas de Lily. "¡Gracias, Mamá! ¡Voy a escribirle a Ron justo ahora!"

Salió corriendo a la casa, presumiblemente para encontrar una pluma y pergamino. Harry agitó la cabeza. Connor había dejado todos los implementos de escritura que había estado usando para tomar notas justo junto a sus libros, y pudo haberlos usado.

Lily se quedó viendo la casa por un momento. Entonces se giró y marchó hacia Harry, sentándose en el pasto junto a él.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

Harry ignoró la pregunta de Sylarana, aunque sí se tocó el brazo izquierdo para calmarla. Sylarana parecía más curiosa que amenazadora cuando preguntaba cosas sobre sus padres. Y estaba dispuesta a esperar por las respuestas, las cuales su madre le dio al siguiente momento, en una voz baja e intensa.

"¿Harry, cómo dirías que va el entrenamiento de Connor?"

Harry suspiró y dejó que el último rastro de una sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro. Cuando hablaba con Lily, muy cercano a igual con igual, y de un guardián del Niño-Que-Vivió al otro, no podía mentir. "No tan bien como esperaba, Madre. Él no comprende por qué necesita aprender toda esta historia y política ahora, después de que lo mantuvimos ignorante sobre las mismas por tanto tiempo. He hablado con él un par de veces, cobre como el Niño-Que-Vivió necesita unir y guiar al mundo mágico para que pueda deshacerse de Voldemort, pero él no lo ve de ese modo. Él lo ve como una batalla dramática entre él y Voldemort, como lo fue en Mayo. No piensa sobre lo que pasa después, o sobre tener ayuda."

Lily suspiró de regreso y asintió con la cabeza. "Eso pensé," dijo ella. "Bien, seguiré dándole libros y diciéndole que debe aprender. También le diré a Remus que le de algunas historias sobre la vida entre hombres lobo. Eso podría dejar que las virtudes que necesita aprender se introduzcan sutilmente. A Connor le gustan los cuentos más que la historia."

Harry asintió, sintiendo un ardor de cariño profundo en su pecho. A Connor le gustaban los cuentos más que la historia, y los cuentos de duelos más que nada. Le gustaban los dulces más que aprender. Sabía los encantamientos de primer año que debía saber, y los realizaba competentemente, sin ninguna ambición de tener un poder mayor. Hasta su confrontación con Voldemort, había sido incluso muy poco consciente sobre la maldad pura; Voldemort había venido a cazarlo, y le había dejado una cicatriz cuando Connor reflejó el _Avada Kedavra_ de regreso al que lo lanzó, a una edad en la cual fue demasiado joven para recordar nada.

Pero Connor estaba marcado para una vida de retos, y Harry no iba a dejar que esos retos lo corrompieran o lo mataran. Él conocería la historia, las cortesías sangre pura, los hechizos – Oscuros y demás—para los que Connor no tenía tiempo ni uso. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que fue colocado en Slytherin, para que pudiera buscar el mejor camino entre magos Oscuros para que Connor tomara. Era la única razón que tenía sentido alguno para Harry.

_Eres un tonto_, Sylarana dijo confortablemente en su cabeza.

El aspecto de su relación con la Locusta que más perturbaba a Harry era la forma en que ella parecía ver sus pensamientos. Él le dijo ahora que ella era hermosa como los rayos del sol en el pasto, y ella siseó y se dejó distraer.

"¿Harry?"

Parpadeó y regresó al presente, la realidad que era su madre inclinándose sobre él.

"Sirius va a ir contigo a Hogwarts este año," Lily comenzó.

Harry la miró fijamente. Su madre rápidamente colocó sus manos en sus hombros y agitó la cabeza.

"No es por eso," dijo ella. "No es por nada que hayas fallado en hacer, Harry. Nadie pudo hacer sabido que Voldemort se ocultaba en la cabeza de Quirrell. Nadie." Ella lo agitó ligeramente. "No te culpes a ti mismo por eso."

Harry asintió, pero lentamente. Pensaba que la culpa era valiosa. Si se la tomaba a pecho, entonces estaría más alerta en el futuro, cuando los ataques del Señor Tenebroso hacia su hermano pudieran volverse más sutiles.

_Un tonto de nacimiento_, Sylarana anunció.

"Oficialmente, será el asistente de Madam Hooch, y ayudará a arbitrar los partidos de Quidditch," Lily continuó, sonriéndole a Harry. "Extraoficialmente, va a vigilar a Connor, incluso en la Torre de Gryffindor y las clases en las que podrías tener dificultar asistiendo. Solo un poco de ayuda, Harry. Él pensará que es el único guardián de Connor, por supuesto, ya que no sabe sobre ti, pero ambos sabemos el excelente trabajo que has hecho por él." Ella lo abrazó y sostuvo cerca por un largo momento.

Harry se permitió relajarse, poco a poco. No, él _no había_ fallado. Había protegido a Connor de un trol, y de los Lestrange, y ayudó a mantener a Voldemort a raya hasta que Connor pudiera derrotarlo con el amor puro que llevaba en la piel. Podía hacer esto. En realidad, debería darle la bienvenida a la presencia de Sirius. Su padrino era increíblemente divertido, ayudaría con Connor, y no tenía tolerancia alguna hacia los Slytherins ni cualquier cosa Oscura. Si Harry comenzaba a resbalar a caminos oscuros y dudosos, entonces Sirius se aseguraría de decirle, y cargarlo de regreso a la Luz – por el cuello de la camisa, si era necesario.

"¿Remus no puede venir?" preguntó. Remus era el padrino de Connor, y tan protector del hermano de Harry en su propio modo gentil como Sirius lo era en su modo rudo. Además, él era el mejor al encantar a Connor con cuentos.

Lily agitó la cabeza. "Aún no han perfeccionado la Poción de Matalobos. Hasta que lo hagan, los padres no tolerarían que Remus estuviera en Hogwarts."

Harry asintió. Bien, incluso la adición de Sirius era una buena fortuna que no había tenido derecho de esperar. Disfrutaría de la compañía de su padrino.

_Él es otra persona a la que me gustaría morder,_ dijo Sylarana de modo soñador en su mente.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, casi olvidándose de la presencia de su madre, y entonces la escuchó exclamar. Harry alzó la mirada.

Una lechuza emperador negra estaba revoloteando fuera de las barreras de aislamiento. Después de un momento, encontró la abertura que Harry había cortado en anticipación de su llegada, y voló de modo distinguido hacia abajo, aterrizando a unos pies de distancia de Harry. Sacó un talón, alrededor del cual se encontraba atada una carta.

"¿Y quién es este?" Las cejas de Lily casi llegaban a su cabello.

Harry enrojeció mientras liberaba la carta. Había pensado que tendría tiempo para explicarle a su madre antes de que esto de hecho pasara – especialmente ya que no había pensado que pasaría del todo. "Um, Madre, este es Imperius, la lechuza-emperador de Draco."

Imperius miró a Lily fijamente con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Lily regresaba la mirada con brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales se entornaron.

"Una lechuza Malfoy puede encontrar su camino a través de nuestras barreras," dijo ella.

Harry gimió. "Um. ¿Sí?"

"Harry," dijo Lily, en la gentil, dolorosa voz que le mostraba que ella estaba muy decepcionada con él. "Eso fue peligroso."

Harry agachó la cabeza, enrojeciendo aún más. "Lo sé. Pero Draco quería escribirme, y pensé que sería menos peligroso que una lechuza viniera aquí, tal vez, que dejar que vieran a Hedwig irse.

"Pudiste haberlo rechazado," su madre le dijo.

"Era difícil, sin decirle por qué," Harry admitió. Su madre no había estado ahí para escuchar la alegre voz parlanchina de Draco, y ella ciertamente no había estado ahí para ver el desconcierto y consternación que había azotado el rostro de Draco cuando Harry hizo alusión al hecho de que tal vez no podrían comunicarse en el verano. "Y no pensé que debiera decirle por qué."

"Bien, por supuesto que no," dijo Lily, y continuó mirando a Imperius fijamente por un momento más. Entonces agitó la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que dice el joven Malfoy?"

Harry escaneó la carta, y entonces cerró los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación. "Quiere verme en el Callejón Diagon. En nuestro cumpleaños."

"Claro que lo quiere," masculló Lily. "Bien, ahora es imperativo que vayamos contigo y con Connor." Se puso de pie. "Escríbele de regreso y dile que vas a ir."

Harry asintió, incorporándose. "¿Y quieres revisar si hay encantamientos trazadores y seguidores en Imperius?" preguntó, pero la varita de su madre ya estaba fuera.

Silenciosamente, regresó a la casa, para encontrar implementos de escritura y para tomar algo de comida para Sylarana, quien estaba indicando que la carne de Connor sabría bastante bien si no habían Ranas de Chocolate cerca.

**

* * *

-**

Lily suspiró. Había realizado todo encantamiento de detección que podía recordar, y nada se había mostrado. Imperius se movió de una pata a la otra y le dio una mirada de disgusto silencioso, y luego alzó el vuelo a la lechucería improvisada en la parte trasera de la casa, donde las lechuzas de la familia pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo.

_Tal vez fue tonto preocuparme,_ Lily pensó, sentándose una vez más y dejando que el sol y el viento le acariciaran el cabello. _Pero estos son los Malfoy._

Casi había estado frenética con preocupación después de la primera carta de Harry en el último año escolar, cuando le escribió que se estaba volviendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué planeaba el chico Malfoy? Aún mejor, ¿qué pensaba Harry que estaba haciendo? Él sabía que los Malfoy eran Mortífagos. Él había estudiado, en detalle, a todas las familias que eran enemigas de Connor o podrían serlo.

Pero la necesidad de mantener el poder y posición relativa con Connor de Harry un secreto la había animado a permitir la amistad. Hasta ahora, no había tenido muchas consecuencias negativas que pudiera ver; Harry incluso había sobrevivido intacto a una visita a la Mansión Malfoy las Navidades pasadas.

Hasta ahora.

Lily cerró los ojos. _Los Malfoy siempre han sido atraídos por el poder. Y Harry..._

Harry era el mago más poderoso de su edad que ella jamás había visto, con excepción de nadie. Desde la noche en que ella y James habían llegado a la casa desierta donde el Señor Tenebroso supuestamente tenía a sus hijos cautivos y se dieron cuenta, con temor cegador y horripilante, del truco que Peter les había jugado, y habían marchado de regreso a la casa en la Cueva de Godric para encontrar las barreras abajo y al Señor Tenebroso muerto o menos que muerto en el piso, había sido así. El poder de Harry hervía alrededor de él sin descanso, buscando algo que hacer. Fácilmente pudo haberlo atraído a la Oscuridad. Lily también había arreglado las cosas para que él fuera el protector de Connor por su propio bien, para que pudiera aprender hechizos e incluso magia sin varita con un propósito dedicado, trabajando para la Luz en lugar de contra ella.

Pero solo en parte por su propio bien. Connor era el Niño-Que-Vivió, la figura más preciada en esta guerra. Harry era el sacrificio, el caballero en las sombras para el brillante rey de Connor. Si Harry tenía que morir, o renunciar a vida y seguridad y salud y una niñez normal para proteger a Connor, entonces lo haría, Lily lo sabía. Él lo haría con gusto, después de su largo entrenamiento. Él pensaba que no había mayor propósito en su vida.

Ella sabía que era hacer lo correcto, desde que la profecía había proclamado tan claramente que el gemelo más joven de los dos era su salvador.

Lily Evans Potter agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños fuertemente.

_Sé que fue lo correcto. Pero aún me quedo despierta en las noches y me pregunto si fue lo _justo.

Pensamientos como ese eran otra cosa que la animaban a permitir la amistad de Harry con el chico Malfoy. Hasta que Draco hiciera algo para lastimar a Connor, aún podría estar bien, incluso una especie de premio de consolación para un chico que había renunciado a tantas cosas más.

_Pero el momento en que lo haga..._

_Bien. El momento en que intente herir a Connor, Harry sabrá qué hacer._

"¿Lily?" la voz de James la llamó desde detrás de la casa.

Lily se levantó y se puso su suave, feliz máscara, asegurándose de que estuviera en su lugar. Ella y Harry habían renunciado a su inocencia; Connor y James mantenían las suyas. Era demasiado preciosa para mancharla. James nunca debía saber lo que estaba mal.

"Aquí, James," llamó ella, y dejó a su marido apresurarse por el costado de la casa para abrazarla.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba contra él. _Sostenme, por favor,_ ella pensó pero no se atrevió a decir. _Cuando me sostienes de este modo, entonces puedo creer que todo va a estar bien, y no tengo que creer en Señores Tenebrosos._


	2. Viejas Rivalidades Familiares

**Notas:** "¡Wow, muchas gracias por la cálida recepción! Las respuestas a los reviews estarán en mi LJ en unas cuantas horas.

Por ahora, ¡disfruten el segundo capítulo!"

**Capítulo Dos: Viejas Rivalidades Familiares**

"¡Ron!"

"¡Connor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!"

Harry ocultó una sonrisa mientras observaba a Ron y a Connor apresurarse juntos como si hubieran estado separados por un año en lugar de un par de semanas. No parecían saber bien qué hacer cuando se alcanzaron el uno al otro, pero se contentaron con abrazos de un solo brazo y golpes en la espalda. Entonces Connor dio un paso atrás y miró alrededor de Ron y hacia los otros Weasley, quienes los habían encontrado fuera del muro de ladrillos en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante.

"Gred y Forge," dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual Harry pensaba era probablemente un chiste privado que él no entendía. "¿Han inventado algo interesante últimamente?"

"Sí," dijo uno de los gemelos de inmediato. Harry nunca había aprendido cómo distinguirlos, ya que no había pasado suficiente tiempo en la Torre de Gryffindor el año pasado. Se decidió a hacerlo este año. Le ayudaría a evitar volverse más Slytherin, y eso era completamente bueno, después de los extremos a los que el Profesor Snape había estado dispuesto a llevar su "persuasión" durante el último año. "Pruébalo." Le ofreció un pastelillo plano y amarillo a Connor, quien lo ojeó nerviosamente.

"Uh—no, gracias, George," dijo él.

"Soy Fred," dijo el gemelo.

"No, yo soy Fred," dijo el otro.

Connor se rió junto a Ron. Harry observó. A veces deseaba poder ser tan simple alrededor de otras personas como su gemelo. Connor se había adaptado increíblemente bien cuando tuvo que dejar la Cueva de Godric para adentrarse al amplio mundo mágico. Las cosas que otras personas daban por hechas, él aprendía a darlas por hechas también, incluso aunque nunca parecía estar cómodo con su fama.

Pero entonces Harry alejó su deseo de una vida que no podía ser, y se recordó a si mismo que era mejor de este modo. Si él realmente _estuviera _entre todas las personas de ese modo, tendría que prestar demasiada atención a las otras personas. De este modo, podía cuidar bien a Connor.

"Connor, cariño," dijo la Sra. Weasley, abrazando al hermano de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el resto del aire que tenía dentro. Harry estudió su rostro por un momento. Sabía que ella había perdido a dos hermanos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Pero no mostraba ni un rastro de tristeza oculta. Tal vez la pérdida era lo suficientemente lejana para que la hubiera superado. "Estoy tan feliz de que tus padres te dejaran venir." Entonces levantó la mirada hacia Lily y James, y extendió una mano, con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa. "Molly Weasley. Este es mi esposo Arthur." Ella sintió hacia el hombre pelirrojo y ligeramente regordete junto a ella, quien estaba ocupado calmando a una niña pelirroja que se veía ansiosa, probablemente su hija. Levantó la mirada, apenado, cuando su esposa le siseó, y avanzó para ofrecer su mano.

"James Potter," dijo su padre con una sonrisa sencilla, y apretó la mano de Arthur. "Esta es mi esposa Lily." Su madre asintió, sus ojos escaneando la forma en que Connor se paraba entre los gemelos y Ron. Su rostro se relajó un momento después cuando la niña se movió más cerca de Connor. Harry comprendía. Rodeado por tantas personas, su gemelo no era un blanco sencillo de golpear.

"Ya habrán escuchado de nuestro hijo Ron, por supuesto," Molly estaba diciendo. "Y esta es nuestra hija Ginny. Va a comenzar en Hogwarts este año." Ginny bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó, con suficiente fuerza para que su rostro compitiera con su cabello. "Estos son nuestros gemelos, Fred y George—" Ella los señaló, algo inciertamente.

"Mal otra vez, Mamá," dijo el gemelo de la izquierda. "_Yo _soy George."

Molly Weasley lo ignoró, a su favor, Harry pensaba, e indicó al chico Weasley mayor que acababa de llegar detrás de Arthur, sus manos calmadamente dobladas frente a sí. "Y este es nuestro hijo Percy," dijo ella, con orgullo claro en su voz. "Es de sexto año, y un prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿o no, Percy, cariño?"

Percy asintió. Harry lo miró fijamente por un largo momento. Percy tenía grandes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, y sus manos no estaban dobladas tanto como apretadas fuertemente. Parecía como si hubiera estado bajo un gran estrés o preocupación últimamente. Pero su voz era calmada y educada al decir, "Sí, Madre. Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Potter." Tomó la mano de Lily, y ella miró sus ojos intensamente por un largo momento antes de sonreír.

"También es un placer conocerte, Percy," dijo silenciosamente, y entonces trajo a Harry al frente con una mano en su hombro. "Este es nuestro otro hijo, Harry. Va a regresar a su segundo año en Hogwarts, junto con connor."

La Sra. Weasley parpadeó hacia Harry, y entonces dijo, para cubrir su confusión. "Oh, que lindo." Se detuvo por un largo momento, y entonces dijo, "No sabía que tenían otro hijo."

James tosió y se inclinó alrededor de Lily para alborotarle el cabello a Harry. "Harry es nuestro niño callado," dijo cariñosamente. "Es el gemelo de Connor, pero nunca te darías cuenta, son tan diferentes. A nuestro Harry le gustan los libros y estudiar, ¿o no, Harry?"

Harry le regresó la sonrisa a su padre. Este era el modo en que debían ir las cosas. Muchas veces, Harry sentía que James lo amaba sin realmente comprenderlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien _no _ querer pasar más tiempo jugando Quidditch y haciendo bromas que sentando por ahí leyendo viejos libros polvorientos? Pero eso era de esperarse, ya que no sabía de los esfuerzos de Harry por proteger a Connor. "Sí, Padre," dijo él.

Cuando regresó la mirada a la Sra. Weasley, su rostro se había aclarado. "Percy era del mismo modo cuando era niño," confesó ella, en ese susurro que nunca era realmente un susurro.

"_Madre_," dijo Percy, con tonos de arduo sufrimiento. Harry lo miró de nuevo. Su rostro aún estaba tieso, y su sonrisa alegre lo enfatizaba en lugar de ocultarlo. Harry suponía que eran problemas familiares, sobre los cuales todos estaban enterados pero ignoraban. No había ninguna ley que dijera que los Weasley tenían que compartir todos sus secretos con los Potter, o que Connor, si los conocía, tenía que compartirlos con su familia.

"Pero seguramente estás en Gryffindor," la Sra. Weasley siguió parloteando, ignorando a su hijo. "¿Por qué Ron no ha hablado sobre ti en sus cartas?" Frunció el ceño hacia su hijo menor, quien estaba en ese momento retando a Connor a que se comiera uno de los pastelillos de los gemelos.

"Estoy en la Casa de Slytherin, señora," dijo Harry suavemente.

Gimió internamente mientras la luz en sus ojos se apagó un poco, pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía que haberlo esperado. No pensaba que pudiera cambiar su Casa, ya no; Dumbledore no lo permitiría. Pero podía actuar tan Gryffindor como fuera posible. Eso era lo que podía hacer ahora.

_¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?_ Sylarana le preguntó.

"Oh," dijo la Sra. Weasley, después de un silencio largo e incómodo. "Que… lindo." Pero se alegró al siguiente momento, y juntó las manos en un aplauso para reunir a su familia. "Por supuesto, primero vamos a comprar las túnicas," dijo, con el acompañamiento de los quejidos de sus hijos. "Pero pienso que luego podemos ir a Florian Fortescue's." Sonrió mientras Connor dio gritos animados. Harry también sonrió. Ninguno de sus padres era particularmente apto con los encantamientos para hacer helado. "¡Y a partir de ahí, es una sorpresa!"

Le lanzó una mirada a Harry. "Eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros, cariño."

Harry agitó la cabeza. "Gracias, señora, pero voy a ver a unos amigos."

Molly asintió, y entonces ella y Arthur, quien había estado envuelto en una discusión sobre Quidditch con James, comenzaron a guiar a Connor por la calle. Lily esperó hasta que casi estaban fuera de la vista, y entonces se giró hacia James.

"¿Sirius los está siguiendo?"

James bufó suavemente. "Por supuesto. No trabajó como un Auror por nada, Lily."

"No se _quedó_ como Auror," dijo Lily, con un tono agrio que Harry jamás había escuchado en la voz de su madre antes. Claro, pensó, cuando Connor estaba detrás de las barreras de protección en casa, su seguridad no dependía exclusivamente de Sirius.

"Eso no fue su culpa," James dijo de inmediato. "Si tan solo la Sra. Zabini supiera aceptar una broma—"

"De todos modos," Lily simplemente lo cortó. "¿Está siguiendo a Connor?"

"Sí, mi amor," dijo James, tomando a su esposa en sus brazos. "Por supuesto. No tienes por qué estar tan preocupada."

Harry pensaba que sí. Estaban a la mitad del Callejón Diagon, y parecía como si la mitad de la comunidad mágica hubiera elegido este día para comprar. Aún así, probablemente podrían confiar la seguridad de Connor en las manos de Sirius y los weasley por ahora, y tendrían que hacerlo, ya que Connor no querría a sus padres siguiéndolos y Harry no podía seguirlos abiertamente.

"¡Harry!"

Sorprendido, Harry solo se había dado una vuelta a medias cuando Draco Malfoy chocó contra él, abrazándolo con al menos tanta fuerza como la que la Sra. Weasley había usado con Connor. Entonces Draco abruptamente relajo su abrazo e intentó ofrecer su mano del modo en que un heredero sangre pura lo haría, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado con emoción y sus ojos brillantes. "Harry Potter," dijo él. "Te doy la bienvenida a Diagon Alley en esta, la ocasión de tu nacimiento."

Harry parpadeó, pero regresó el apretón de manos de Draco. "Gracias, Draco," dijo él. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo casi sin poder evitarlo. No tenía sentido. Los Malfoy eran una de las amenazas más grandes para Connor, y Lucius Malfoy había sido un Mortífago a voluntad—sin importar _qué_ pensara Draco sobre ese tema en particular—y todos eran Slytherins hasta la médula, y Draco incluso se había dado a la tarea de asegurarse que Harry pasara tan poco tiempo con su hermano como fuera posible durante el año escolar. Harry podía pensar sobre todo eso cuando estaba en la Cueva de Godric, y regañarse a sí mismo por permitir la amistad. Pero cuando estaba con Draco, nada de eso parecía importar.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry se giró rápidamente ante eso. Lucius Malfoy estaba avanzando hacia ellos con un andar arrogante, su esposa Narcissa en su brazo. Narcissa sonrió cuando vio a Harry, con la misma extraña mezcla de interés predatorio y calidez que le había mostrado durante las festividades Navideñas, cuando Harry la había visto por última vez. Lucius unió su mirada a la de Harry e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en una reverencia.

Su mirada se movió a James y a Lily, y se volvió gélida. "Sr. Potter, de nuevo," murmuró él. "Y la encantadora Sra. Potter."

Harry le lanzó una mirada a sus padres, y se sorprendió ante la transformación. A veces, tendía a olvidar que ambos habían luchado contra Voldemort, suficientes veces como para hacer su destrucción una prioridad para los Mortífagos. James había sacado su varita, y estaba temblando ante la necesidad de atacar. Lily tenía los brazos cruzados. Harry sabía que ella podría estar lista para lanzar hechizos en un instante desde esa posición.

"No vayas a lastimar a mi hijo," James rugió. "No te _atrevas_ a lastimarlo, Malfoy."

Lucius parpadeó. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que realmente estaba confundido, y se guardo ese extraño factor para referencia futura. Sin embargo, resultó que no lo necesitaba, ya que el padre de Draco arqueó las cejas y explicó el parpadeo al instante. "No tengo intenciones de lastimar a tu hijo," dijo, y su mirada regresó rápidamente hacia Harry. "El joven Sr. Potter me impresionó mucho durante su visita a nuestra Mansión. Nos entendemos mutuamente." Miró a James de nuevo. "Admito estar impresionado de que pudieras educarlo de tal modo, Potter. Un comportamiento de mago más digno del que te sospeché capaz."

Harry gimió. Los cumplidos de revés no eran _tan_ cortantes, comparados a algunas de las cosas que Lucius había dicho en la Mansión, pero James tenía un temperamento caliente.

James de hecho apuntó su varita y comenzó, _"Diff—"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ dijo Lily claramente, y la varita de su esposo voló a sus manos. Ella le frunció el ceño. "Honestamente, James." Regresó hacia Lucius y Narcissa, y mientras su actitud no era más cálida que al inicio, al menos Harry se sentía seguro de que ella no iba a maldecirlos. "Por favor perdone a mi marido," dijo ella. "A veces tiene... problemas cuando le recuerdan cosas que preferiría olvidar." Le lanzó otro ceño fruncido a James cuando él intentó protestar bajo su aliento.

"Por supuesto," dijo Lucius, la imagen de la gracia cortés. _Uno nunca sabría que está hablándole a alguien a quien considera una Sangresucia,_ Harry pensó, observándolo. Sentía una pequeña cantidad de admiración; él sabía lo difícil que era mantener esa máscara sin emoción, ya que había tenido que perfeccionarla él mismo. "De todos modos, debemos irnos, si es que vamos a comprar los materiales escolares de los niños y el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry."

Harry lo miró abiertamente. "Sr. Malfoy," logró decir después de un momento, "gracias, pero eso realmente no es necesario—"

"Por supuesto que lo es, Harry," dijo Narcissa, su sonrisa agrandándose en su rostro. Su voz era gentil, el opuesto exacto a sus ojos. "Draco ha estado hablando de tu cumpleaños todo el verano, hasta el punto en que nosotros también estamos emocionados al respecto. Yo me sentiría _tan_ negligente si no te diéramos un obsequio. Por favor, ¿vendrías con nosotros y nos darías el regalo de darte una pequeña muestra de nuestro aprecio?"

Harry no conocía absolutamente ninguna forma para rehusarse a algo así sin ser horrendamente rudo, así que logró bajar la cabeza y murmurar, "Por supuesto, Sra. Malfoy."

"Que niño tan educado," dijo Narcissa, y asintió hacia Lily y James. "Un crédito a su entrenamiento."

Ninguno de sus padres parecía saber cómo responder a eso, así que lo dejaron ir. Cuando se giró para partir, Lily le dijo, "Harry, estaremos en Flourish y Blotts cuando termines."

"Muy bien, madre," Harry dijo.

Draco esperó hasta que hubieron dado la vuelta a la esquina antes de explotar con, "Eso es _aterrador_, Harry. ¿Siempre te tratan así? ¿Y qué hay de los amigos de la familia? ¿Siempre se les quedan viendo como si fueran algo que el Kneazle arrastró a casa? Como si—"

"Draco," dijo Narcissa, en el modo gentil que usaba, y Draco se interrumpió. Draco pareció resentirlo por un momento, su rostro rojo, y entonces se animó.

"¡Espera a ver lo que te compramos, Harry! Es _maravilloso_. ¡Y tú no puedes adivinar lo que es! ¡Adelante, adivina!"

_¿Por qué piensa que puedes adivinar lo que es cuando te acaba de decir que no puedes?_ Sylarana siseó en su mente. _Este será mi segunda opción para alguien a quién morder, si no puedo encontrar a tu hermano. Me está _escupiendo._ Dile que se detenga._

Harry le dijo algunos rápidos cumplidos y jaló la manga de su túnica sobre su brazo izquierdo, para proteger a Sylarana de la saliva de Draco. Atrapó la mirada de Lucius Malfoy cuando lo hizo, y la ceja levantada. Unió su mirada fría a la curiosa del Malfoy mayor, y entonces regresó a adivinar.

"Una—una Snitch," dijo él.

Draco se veía alarmado por un momento, y entonces se rió y agitó la cabeza. "¡No! Quiero que te concentres en atrapar la real."

"¿Otra lechuza?" Harry adivinó.

"Ya tienes a Hedwig." Draco danzaba frente a él mientras avanzaban por el Callejón. "¡Vamos, adivina!"

Harry continuó adivinando, mientras calmaba a Sylarana. No era la tarea más sencilla del mundo, y por una vez, estaba agradecido de no tener a Connor cerca para tomar su atención.

Estaba especialmente agradecido de que su hermano no estuviera ahí cuando vio lo que los Malfoy le habían comprado.

**

* * *

-**

"Yo—Yo no puedo aceptarla, Sr. Malfoy," Harry tartamudeó, mirando fijamente a la escoba Nimbus 2001 que sostenía en sus manos. "Es demasiado. Por favor. No puedo—me siento apenado. No he hecho nada para merecer esto." Intentó empujar la escoba de regreso a las manos del alegre vendedor que la había traído de la parte trasera de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

Narcissa la tomó antes de que la sonrisa del vendedor pudiera volverse un ceño fruncido, y la presionó gentilmente de regreso a Harry. Ella la manejaba con tal reverencia que Harry se sintió avergonzado de su torpeza, y esta vez formó las palmas delicadamente para recibirla, como uno debía hacer con un regalo de tan gran precio. Pero continuó agitando la cabeza e intentando decir algo, al menos hasta que Narcissa se inclinó hacia él y le colocó un dedo en los labios.

"Es verdad que no nos has dado un regalo de precio equivalente, Harry," dijo ella gentilmente. Su sonrisa le recordaba a la de Sirius cuando acababa de jugar una broma particularmente bueno, pero con un giro diferente en ella. "Nos has dado algo mejor." Miró de reojo a Draco, quien estaba examinando la escoba con asombro silencioso, y bajó la voz. "Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz como lo ha estado este verano."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Y usted cree que yo tuve algo que ver con eso, Sra. Malfoy?"

"Al contrario," dijo ella. "Tuviste _todo_ que ver con eso." Agitó la cabeza hacia Lucius, quien se mantenía cerca del frente de la tienda. "Mi esposo lo piensa también, y esa es una de las razones por las que estuvimos de acuerdo en este regalo."

Harry se tensó ante aquello. Todos los Malfoy le habían dado regalos distintos de Navidad el año pasado, todos con significados sutilmente diferentes. El de Lucius había sido un espejo Anti-tenebrismo, un saludo irónico a un enemigo honorado. El que hubiera estado de acuerdo con esta escoba, el cual parecía ser un obsequio de amistad, si Narcissa estaba diciendo la verdad...

Harry no sabía lo que quería decir eso exactamente. Pero sí sabía que sería un insulto a los Malfoy si no la aceptaba.

Asintió y dejó salir un profundo aliento. "Entonces la aceptaré," dijo, su voz algo ronca a sus propios oídos. "Gracias, Sra. Malfoy."

Narcissa lo besó en la mejilla, y asintió al vendedor, quien una vez más llevaba una sonrisa. "La llevaremos." Ella le sonrió. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry."

"No puedo esperar a montarla," dijo Draco ilusionadamente.

_Aún quiero morderlo,_ Sylarana comentó.

Lucius los miraba fijo desde el frente de la tienda.

Harry se dio un corto momento para esperar que las cosas fueran más sencillas al llegar a Hogwarts, o si no temía que se volvería loco.

**

* * *

-**

"Que conmoción," dijo Lucius, haciendo una mueca, cuando llegaron a Flourish y Blotts unas cuantas horas después.

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo. Aparentemente, alguna celebridad estaba dándole publicidad a sus libros aquí, y la tienda estaba llena de brujas emocionadas, amontonadas para verlo, girando los cuellos y chillando como ratones.

Harry vio a la "celebridad", Gilderoy Lockhart, antes de ver a sus padres. Estaba parado en un escenario al centro de la tienda, saludando al constante clic de las cámaras y de vez en cuando sosteniendo una copia de un libro llamado _Yo Mágico_. Harry hizo una mueca igual a la de Lucius. Lockhart parecía mostrar todo lo negativo de las personas famosas. Harry no estaría sorprendido si—

Entonces Lockhart se lanzó hacia abajo, diciendo, "¡Dos celebridades al precio de una!" y arrastró a Connor al escenario junto a él. El hermano de Harry se paró ahí, viéndose extremadamente incómodo, mientras Lockhart le abrazaba los hombros con un brazo y mostraba una sonrisa demasiado blanca para ser real. Las cámaras chistaban y destellaban constantemente. Connor parpadeó.

La irritación de Harry tomó la forma de ira. Sintió a Draco gemir junto a él, del modo en que siempre hacía cuando Harry se molestaba. A través del verano había buscado alguna forma de confinar su magia detrás de un escudo, para no darle a otros magos dolores de cabeza cuando perdía el temperamento, pero eso no había trabajado hasta ahora.

Y justo ahora no estaba preocupado por ello. Se concentró en las cámaras apuntadas al escenario y susurró, _"¡Obscurus!"_

Las cámaras siguieron chistando, pero ya no tenían destellos de luz con ellas. La sonrisa de Lockhart desapareció. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y agitó _Yo Mágico_ con ánimos a medias, como si eso fuera a causar que nuevas fotos de él aparecieran en el aire. Connor tomó la oportunidad para saltar del escenario y de regreso al abrazo confortable de los Weasley.

Harry sonrió, y se detuvo un momento. _¿Fue esa una sonrisa burlona?_

_Ese fue un buen trabajo_, dijo Sylarana. _Ahora, apresúrate y regresa a casa. Quiero comida, y aún no quiero morder a nadie._

Draco rió detrás de él, y le dio a Harry un golpecito en la espalda. "Buen encantamiento," dijo él. "Espero que el gran _idiota_ realmente no vaya a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa."

"Draco," dijo Narcissa. "Mostrarás respeto a tus profesores."

Draco se giró y le dio a su madre una mirada inocente. "¿Incluso a él?"

Los labios de Narcissa se contrajeron, y Draco sonrió alegremente. Harry se relajó, aunque tenía que pensar sobre lo que Draco había dicho. No había conectado el nombre de Gilderoy Lockhart al que había visto en la lista de libros que debían ser comprados este año. No le gustaba la idea de que este hombre viniera a Hogwarts y continuara molestando a Connor.

Se forzó a si mismo a dejar de pensar en ello. _Lidiaré con eso cuando llegue y si es que llega._

Él y Draco fueron por sus libros y los colocaron en sus calderos. Harry estaba resignado cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran, de hecho, libros de Lockhart. Suponía que este maestro de Defensa no podía ser peor que Quirrell. No podía imaginarse a Voldemort ocultándose en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ese tonto inútil.

"¡Harry!"

Harry se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa cuando Connor lo encontró, aunque Connor se detuvo, los ojos destellando, ante la presencia de Draco detrás de él. Entonces su mirada se fue a los libros de Lockhart, y suspiró. "¿Vamos a tener que lidiar con él, o no?" preguntó.

"Sí," Harry dijo.

Connor hizo un puchero.

Arthur Weasley llegó detrás de Connor, guiando a Ginny con él. Le sonrió a Harry. "Veo que los chicos encontraron—"

"Weasley," dijo la voz de Lucius de detrás de Harry.

La mirada de Arthur se lanzó hacia él, y reaccionó casi del mismo modo en que había hecho James, aunque él no sacó su varita. "Malfoy," dijo, su rostro oscuro. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Viniste a practicar tu mirada de desprecio en ambientes más cálidos? Supongo que uno no se puede quedar en una Mansión llena de artefactos Oscuros _todo_ el tiempo."

"La última búsqueda de tus Aurores no reveló nada, Weasley," dijo Lucius. "Y va a permanecer de ese modo." Agitó la cabeza lenta, tristemente. "No puedes dejar ir los rencores de la guerra. Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Estamos del mismo lado ahora."

"Nunca estuviste del lado de nadie si no fue del tuyo, Lucius, _serpiente_," dijo Arthur, y tomó un paso al frente.

"Yo, al menos, estoy del lado de mi familia," dijo Lucius. Miró a Ginny, quien parecía estar deseando que se la tragara la tierra, y levantó una ceja. "Por ejemplo, puedo pagar por túnicas que les _quedan_."

Arthur se lanzó hacia Lucius, empujándolo a una estantería detrás de él. Harry saltó del camino, revisó para asegurarse de que Connor estuviera bien, y entonces protegió a Draco y a Ginny de los libros que caían lo mejor que pudo. El rostro de Ginny estaba pálido cuando él se levantó, pero asintió su cabeza cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba bien.

Lucius se levantó, quitándose polvo de las túnicas, y su rostro cuidadosamente controlado. "Vas a _pagar_ por eso, Weasley," dijo él. "Tenlo por seguro. Vamos, Draco, Narcissa." Ignoró completamente la protesta a medio-formar de su hijo, y Draco le dio a Harry una última mirada desconsolada y un abrazo final antes de salir tras su padre.

Lucius pasó detrás de Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Su mano se movió, rápida como una serpiente, y dejó caer un pequeño libro negro en su caldero.

Harry hizo su decisión rápidamente. No pensaba que ninguna cosa que Lucius Malfoy pudiera dejar caer en el caldero de un niño Weasley fuera inocente, sin importar su amistad propia con Draco. Draco no era su padre. Metió su mano rápidamente un momento después y recogió el libro, colocándolo bajo su túnica.

Lucius se giró a tiempo para ver el movimiento. Miró a Harry fijamente. Harry le regresó la Mirada.

Lucius agitó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, después de un momento, y después se giró y dejó la tienda. Narcissa se movió detrás de él, murmurando una despedida a Harry, un momento antes de que Lily y James lo encontraran y a Connor y los regresaran a la Cueva de Godric tan rápido como fue posible.

Harry siguió aferrándose al libro. No sabía lo que era, pero lo estudiaría hasta que lo supiera.

**

* * *

-**

"¿Cariño? Tienes una sonrisa muy extraña."

Lucius le sonrió a su esposa y murmuró, "Estoy bien," antes de regresar a sus contemplaciones privadas.

No había _planeado_ que el chico Potter recibiera el libro que había guardado desde que lo tomó de un lugar secreto, bajo discretas instrucciones la Navidad pasada, pero podría ser interesante. Lucius no sabía exactamente lo que había en el libro, solo de que en alguna ocasión había sido muy importante para el Señor Tenebroso. Pensó que sería divertido dárselo a la hija más joven de un hombre a quien odiaba con mucha razón.

Y ahora estaba en manos del hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, un chico que se había mostrado a si mismo formidablemente poderoso e inesperadamente educado en las cortesías sangre pura—e inesperadamente importante para Draco.

_Uno podría hacerlo peor,_ Lucius pensó mientras él y su familia regresaban al Caldero Chorreante y hacia el punto de Aparición más cercano, _que al tenerlo en manos de tal chico. Al menos, los resultados serán interesantes._


	3. Un Toque de Sirius

**Notas:** "Wow. Estoy sorprendida por el entusiasmo por esta historia. Con suerte podré mantener las altas expectativas de la gente. ¡Gracias por dejarme saber que les gusta tanto!

Unas cuantas escenas importantes en este capítulo. Además, Sirius es Irresponsable."

**Capítulo Tres: Un Toque de Sirius**

"Hola, Harry."

Harry parpadeó. Estaba soñando. Él sabía eso, porque frente a él la oscura figura contraída en un espacio demasiado pequeño para ella gritaba de dolor y la figura con el espacio solo ligeramente mayor gemía y se retorcía. Pero por primera vez, no estaba viendo las imágenes como una pintura en su mente. Parecía estar parado frente a ellos, en un lugar seco y frío.

Miró a su alrededor. Había un muro de piedra a sus espaldas, como uno de los corredores en Hogwarts. Se estiraba más allá de las figuras oscuras, y entonces se giraba y se desvanecía detrás de ellos. Harry estudió el piso bajo sus pies. También estaba hecho de roca, pensó, pero cubierta con arena.

Pensó que debería estar más asustado de lo que estaba en ese momento. _Al menos_, pensó mientras tocaba el familiar peso en su manga, _aún tengo mi varita._

"Hola, Harry," la voz repitió, y esta vez Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien se reclinaba contra el muro junto a él. Giró la cabeza.

La figura era un joven hombre, lo suficientemente alto como para ser un estudiante de sexto o séptimo año en Hogwarts, su rostro anguloso y atractivo. Tenía cabello oscuro. Harry se encontró automáticamente buscando cicatrices, pero no podía ver ninguna. Pero sus dedos eran largos, de un modo que le recordaba a Harry a los de Snape. Se preguntó si este hombre también era un Maestro de Pociones.

"Hola, Harry," el hombre dijo una tercera vez. Ahora había un tono impaciente en su voz.

Harry no veía razón por la cual responder a gente extraña que se aparecía en sus sueños, quienes podrían ser sueños en si. En lugar de eso lo observó, y no dijo nada. Estaba preparado para sacar su varita en un instante.

El extraño dio un paso al frente, y Harry sacó su varita. Eso lo hizo detenerse un momento. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y Harry sintió un momentáneo rayo de dolor en su frente. Era similar al dolor que había sentido en su cicatriz durante el último año escolar, cuando Quirrell intentó llegar al lugar donde estaba oculta la Piedra Filosofal. Bien, eso tenía sentido, Harry pensó. Este era otro sueño profético, o al menos uno muy extraño.

"Mi nombre es Tom Riddle," el hombre dijo al fin. "¿Me conoces?"

Harry agitó la cabeza. Pensó que su mejor plan de acción por ahora era mantenerse silencioso y alerta. Podría haber intentado usar cortesías sangre pura, las cuales dejaban una distancia aceptable entre el emisor y extraños, pero Riddle no era un nombre de familia sangre pura que él hubiera escuchado, y no podía estar seguro de que el hombre las entendería.

"Pensé que no," meditó Tom en voz alta, y miró hacia las dos figuras oscuras. Por un momento, parpadeó, como si no entendiera lo que estaba viendo. Entonces suspiró y agitó una mano en el aire.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron. Harry vio otro muro de piedra aparecer donde habían estado. Levantó su varita y su guardia. Tal vez Tom Riddle _era_ solo un sueño, pero no confiaba en otra gente que pudiera hacer magia sin varita. Incluso Harry solo la había aprendido porque quería defender a Connor. ¿Quién sabe qué motivos, sombríos o incluso Oscuros, podría tener alguien más para aprenderla?

Tom se giró de regreso hacia Harry, su sonrisa agradable. Harry se preguntaba si la presencia de las imágenes lo habían estado molestando, y las había desvanecido debido a eso. Entonces frunció el ceño. _Incluso si las desvaneció debido eso, no disculpa el hecho de que está haciendo magia sin varita _en mis sueños.

_No, no lo hace._

Harry dio un brinco por un instante, y entonces sintió un giro de movimiento alrededor de su brazo y bajó la mirada para ver a Sylarana moviéndose ahí. Pero ella no dijo nada más, y después de un momento se unió a su piel de nuevo, esta vez en su brazo derecho cerca de su varita. Harry dejó salir un respiro tembloroso. _Mis sueños se están llenando de gente,_ pensó malhumorado.

"¿Es que no vas a hablarme?" Tom preguntó. "Eso no es muy amable."

Harry escuchó ese duro tono subyacente en su voz, y sabía que Tom probablemente estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Decidió que valdría la pena escuchar. Si pudiera estar seguro de que Tom se iría, no lo haría, pero un ataque por parte de un mago poderoso, molesto, y aparentemente camina-sueños no era algo con lo que Harry quisiera lidiar-

Y los sueños podían ser reales, podían dejar efectos duraderos. Había tenido suficientes pesadillas este verano y el año pasado para saberlo.

"Hola," dijo, y esperó.

Tom sonrió, y su mal humor pareció desvanecerse. "Hola," dijo fácilmente. "Sé que tu nombre es Harry Potter. Pero aún no sé mucho mas sobre ti. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti mismo?" Se inclinó contra el muro, una posición cómoda que hizo a Harry confirmar su impresión de él como alguien que no era de sangre pura. Draco nunca se habría reclinado así. Parecía temer que la voz de su madre apareciera de la nada para regañarlo si acaso se relajaba en su silla.

"¿Por qué querrías saber?" Harry preguntó. Se alejó de Tom un paso e imitó su postura. Eso le ganó una sonrisa incluso más brillante. No sabía cuanto había logrado engañar al otro mago, pero pensaba que era posible que Tom subestimara su inteligencia. "Realmente no soy nadie especial. Solo Harry."

Tom le dio una sonrisa distinta, un giro en su boca que lo hacía verse más joven que antes. "Creo que estas mal," dijo suavemente. "Yo no le hablaría a 'nadie especial'."

"¿Quién _eres_?" Harry preguntó.

"Vivo en el diario," dijo Tom.

Harry agitó la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes vivir en ese viejo libro aburrido?" Había examinado el diario, realizando cada encantamiento en que pudo pensar que no lastimara el libro. Las palabras escritas eran absorbidas por la página, pero eso era lo único remotamente mágico que había encontrado. El diario, el cual Harry ni siquiera había sabido era un diario hasta ahora, estaba gastado, y viejo, y aparentemente hecho por Muggles, y completamente en blanco. Harry no podía descifrar su utilidad.

"Soy un recuerdo," dijo Tom. "Un sueño. El libro es una especie de Pensadero para mi." Suspiró. "Me temo que algo me pasó el año siguiente, algo no muy placentero. No recuerdo lo que fue, claro, ya que aún tengo dieciséis años, estoy atrapado aquí, y habría tenido diecisiete cuando – lo que fuera pasó. Pero después de un rato jamás volvía a ver a mi otro yo, y ya no puedo sentirlo, del modo en que podía hacerlo cuando seguía con vida. Creo que está muerto."

"Oh," Harry murmuró. Sí _sería_ bastante terrible, estar atrapado en un solo lugar sin nadie con quien hablar y sin nada que hacer—

_Excepto que está hablando contigo, ¿o no?_ Siseó Sylarana. Tom no dio ninguna indicación de que pudiera oírla, lo cual Harry pensaba significaba que ella estaba hablando en el equivalente en sueños de su mente interior. _Me pregunto cómo puede hacer eso. Pregúntale, y apresúrate. Quiero ir a jugar en el pasto. Boy a cazar ratones, y tú vas a inventar historias para divertirme._

"¿Por qué hablaste conmigo?" preguntó Harry.

Tom juntó las manos. _Ese movimiento no le queda,_ Harry pensó. _Es demasiado viejo para eso._ "Porque _tú eres_ interesante, Harry," dijo él. "No sé mucho sobre ti, pero lo que puedo sentir de tus pensamientos me intriga. Creo que somos muy parecidos."

"En serio." Harry miró al hombre escépticamente. Tom era reservado, como él, pero Harry sabía que no podía ser por las mismas razones. Él era el único hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió.

"Sí," dijo Tom. "Puedo mirar, sabes, cuando abres el diario, incluso aunque no pueda ver mucho. Vi las túnicas con la cresta de Slytherin en ellas. ¿Estas en la Casa de Slytherin, o no? También yo lo estaba."

Harry elevó su magia silenciosamente a posición y la mantuvo ahí. No, no todos los Slytherins eran malvados; algunos, como Draco, eran encantadores de un modo molesto, y otros, como Blaise Zabini, eran simplemente molestos. Y otros eran idiotas enormes, como Snape. Pero considerando todo lo demás que Tom podía hacer, era una marca negra en su contra.

"¿No te gusta estar en Slytherin?" Tom preguntó, aparentemente malinterpretando la cualidad de su silencio. _Aparentemente,_ Harry se recordó a si mismo, sus sentidos vivos y alertas. Aún no confiaba con que Tom fuera tan inocente como aparentaba. "A mi me encantaba. Tuve una niñez solitaria. Mis padres murieron antes de que yo naciera—"

"Tu madre no puede haber muerto antes de que nacieras," Harry no pudo evitar decir.

Los ojos de Tom se entornaron por un momento, y entonces se encogió e hombros y dio una pequeña risa relajada que tampoco le quedaba. "¡Bueno, eso es cierto! No lo hizo. Murió mientras yo nacía, y mi padre antes que eso, y me llevaron a un orfanato." Se detuvo, y un enojo que parecía genuino llenó su rostro. "Yo odiaba a los otros niños ahí. Eran Muggles. Ellos me odiaban y se reían de mi por hacer magia."

Harry no pudo evitar asentir a eso. La única vez que su familia entera había dejado la Cueva de Gryffindor antes de que fueran al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles escolares el verano pasado fue para visitar a los Dursley, los familiares Muggle de su madre, cuando Harry y Connor tenían seis años. Harry aún recordaba el aterrador, medio-loco silencio de su tía, y las rudas palabras de su tío, y cómo su primo Dudley había gritado cuando Harry hizo que un dulce flotara al aire. Harry había estado muy agradecido de que _no_ fuera a conocer a más Muggles, no si todos eran iguales a ellos.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Tom, y su rostro y su voz se suavizaron. "Tú lo sabes, también. Pienso que esa es otra cosa que ya sé sobre ti. Eres solitario, y eres poderoso, y cada cuanto miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que todos los demás son tan _ignorantes_ y engreídos, y quieres hacer algo al respecto."

Harry dudó. Era verdad que se sentía de esa forma a veces, pero—

_Casi nunca te sientes de ese modo_, Sylarana le informó crudamente. _Ahora, despierta. Deseo ratones e historias._

Harry se alejó un paso, deslizándose por el muro de piedra. "Me voy a despertar ahora," dijo. "Fue—un placer conocerte, supongo. Al menos fue diferente."

"¡Oh, no lo hagas!" dijo Tom, petulante. Tomó un paso al frente. "Me tomó un largo tiempo llamar tu atención."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry. "Puedo regresar y hablar contigo—"

_No esta noche._ Sylarana regresó por su brazo debajo de su manga. _¡Ratones e historias!_

"—pero no esta noche," terminó Harry.

Tom suspiró y dejó de caminar. "Muy bien. Pero deja el diario abierto para que pueda ver algunas veces, ¿podrías? No te conozco muy bien, y a tu hermano casi nada." Se encogió de hombros y agitó la mano un poco. "Adiós, Harry."

Harry abrió los ojos, y se encontró yaciendo en su cama. Connor roncaba en la cama contigua. Sylarana estaba despierta, deslizándose por su pecho para que pudiera verlo a los ojos y hablar en voz alta.

"_¡Ratones e historias! ¡Ahora!"_

"Ya sé," dijo Harry, sin importarle en ese momento si hablaba en Inglés o Lengua Parsel, y miró al costado. Calramente, el diario yacía en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, abierto en una de las páginas en blanco.

Estiró la mano hacia él, solo atreviéndose a tocar la cubierta con las puntas de sus dedos, y lo cerró.

Había algunas cosas que ningún mago poderoso, que supiera usar magia sin varita, y caminara en sueños, necesitaba ver.

Una vez que hubo hecho eso, Harry se sintió unas cuantas pulgadas mejor, y salió para darle a su Locusta lo que quería.

* * *

"¡Harry! ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?"

"Gola, Sir—" fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de que su padrino lo medio-aplastara, meciéndolo hacia arriba y alrededor en un círculo, y luego bajándolo en el pasto para alborotarle el cabello arduamente.

_No me agrada, no me agrada, no me agrada,_ Sylarana cantó en un tono que hizo a Harry rechinar los dientes. _Tiene veinte minutos para pasarlos contigo. Eso es todo._ Harry la sintió volver a la vida y deslizarse por s brazo hasta su hombro, donde se enroscó. Tragó saliva y deseó con todo su ser que Sirius no estuviera observando la forma en que sus túnicas caían sobre sus hombros.

"Estoy bien, Sirius," dijo, cuando notó que su padrino aún lo miraba de modo expectante. "No sabía que ibas a venir hoy."

Sirius dio una amplia sonrisa y guiñó un ojo, moviendo la cabeza hacia la casa. "Tampoco tus padres," susurró él. "_O_ Connor. Esto es una sorpresa."

"¿Lo es?" Harry parpadeó. Usualmente, Sirius traía a Remus consigo durante sus "sorpresas." "¿Remus también va a estar aquí?"

Sirius resopló. "No. Se quejaría demasiado. Piensa que no estoy saludable o algo así." Golpeó un puño contra su propia espalda, y entonces se inclinó y tosió rasposamente. "Debo estar volviéndome viejo," carraspeó. "¡Si ya tengo treinta y dos, claro que sí! Entiérrame bajo una lápida de un cementerio Muggle. Trata de no llorar demasiado. Después de todo, ¡casi he vivido tanto como Albus Dumbledore!" Rió, la risa tosca que Harry había escuchado más en su vida y asociaba con regalos inesperados e igualmente inesperadas bromas.

Harry le sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Suponía que Connor podría crecer para parecerse a Sirius, aunque Connor no tenía _tanto_ amor por las bromas como Sirius. Harry también pensaba que Connor necesitaría más gravedad, como el líder de el mundo mágico en quien se convertiría, pero lograr que llegara ahí con vida y aún capaz de reír eran las principales responsabilidades de Harry.

"Desearía poder hacerte reír a veces, Harry," Sirius masculló mientras se incorporaba. "No te he escuchado dar más que una risita desde que eras un bebé." Tuvo una mirada tristona por un momento, y luego se la quitó y sonrió brillantemente, sacando un diminuto objeto de sus túnicas. "¿Listo para darles un buen susto?"

Harry inhaló aire para responder, pero vió claramente el rostro de su padrino por primera vez y terminó exhalando sin responder. Podía ver por qué Remus pensaba que Sirius estaba enfermo. Su rostro estaba pálido, su rostro cargando líneas que hacían a Harry pensar en Percy Weasley en el Callejón Diagon, y por la primera vez que Harry podía recordar, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos grises.

"¿Sirius?" Harry susurró. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Sirius le guiñó el ojo. "¡Nada, por supuesto! ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo?"

Harry tragó saliva. "No parece que estés durmiendo bien," aventuró.

Sirius perdió su sonrisa al instante, y suspiró. "Sí," dijo. "Fue Daphne Marchbanks. Yo – yo pensé que podríamos haber tenido algo especial, Harry. Y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me doy cuenta de que no está funcionando."

Harry asintió. Había estado despierto varias veces a través de los años cuando James y Remus traían a Sirius de regreso a casa en la Cueva de Godric después de otra ronda de "no estar funcionando" con alguna joven bruja, y lo mantenían tras las barreras de protección por pura fuerza. Una vez, Harry escuchó a su padre decir que sus amigos eran la única razón por la cual Sirius no bebía hasta morir cuando estaba deprimido. Pero no pasaba a menudo. Unos cuantos días más, Harry sabía, y Sirius estaría flirteando con alguien más y hablando alegremente sobre casarse con una chica nacida de Muggles para molestar al fantasma de su madre, quien había muerto de una apoplejía, aparentemente, a causa de que su único hijo no siguiera sus duras tradiciones sangrepura.

"¿Pero estas lo suficientemente bien para jugar una broma?" Harry preguntó.

Sirius recuperó su sonrisa en un instante, y esta vez sí que llegó a sus ojos. "Estoy seguro," dijo, y entonces colocó el objeto en el piso. Sacó su varita, golpeó suavemente el diminuto objeto, y dio un paso atrás mientras crecía.

Harry sintió sus ojos abrirse como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Estaba consciente de que Sirius tenía una motocicleta que había embrujado para que volara, pero nunca la había visto. Sirius supuestamente no podía usarla muy a menudo, por miedo a que la Oficina del Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggle la encontrara, y por miedo a guiar a los Mortífagos a la Cueva de Godric.

Sirius puso un dedo contra sus labios y asintió hacia la casa. Entonces se alejó de Harry y comenzó a gritar.

"Ey, Harry, qué crees que estas-¡Harry! ¡Son Mortífagos! ¡A través de los escudos! ¡Corre!"

Harry lo miró fijamente mientras comenzaban a salir gritos de dentro de la casa, pero Sirius no le prestaba atención. Agitó su varita y dijo, _"¡Praestigiae Draconigena!"_

Un humo verde bulló de su varita, formándose a la ilusión de un dragón que Harry reconoció como un Galés Verde Común. Se volvió hacia la casa ante el comando susurrado de Sirius y rugió.

"¡Tienen un dragón!" Sirius gritó, colocando las manos alrededor de su boca. "¡Corre, Harry, Corre!"

La puerta de la casa se abrió e golpe, y James salió corriendo, su varita sacando chispas. "Sirius, si esta es una broma, _te voy a_—"

Sirius, riendo, tomó a Harry por la cintura, saltó a la motocicleta, y la encendió con una patada. El dragón de ilusión se agitó junto a ellos y los acompañó. Harry sabía que bloquearía la vista de la motocicleta a cualquiera que estuviera bajo ellos.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte en sus oídos, su respiración acelerándose, y a Sylarana moviéndose en su hombro, aparentemente tratando de decidir una forma de morder a Sirius que no hiciera que la motocicleta se estrellara. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Su sorpresa incrédula estaba comenzando a convertirse en otra cosa.

"¡Sirus! ¡Maldita sea!"

Sirius rió. Harry volteó la cabeza para ver a su padre montando junto a ellos en su propia escoba, su varita aferrada firmemente en una mano. Pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a través de la ilusión, y ver que había sido Sirius, y no un Mortífago, quien había secuestrado a Harry. James inmediatamente comenzó una larga e impresionante lista de obsenidades, incluyendo algunas Muggle que Harry no había pensado que su padre conociera.

"No lo hagas, James," dijo Sirius, girando la motocicleta alrededor en una maniobra que Harry no habría intentado en una escoba, volteándolos hasta estar casi de cabeza. Terminó mirando al padre de Harry, sosteniendo a Harry seguramente en su regazo. "Los niños pequeños tienen grandes orejas."

James gritó _"¡Finite Incantatem!_" y la ilusión del dragón se rompió y derritió. Giró la motocicleta hacia arriba, resoplando. Harry se sostuvo sombríamente a las manijas de la motocicleta. Estaba seguro de que se caería antes de que su padre pudiera rescatarlo, por el modo en que Sirius ladraba de risa, su cabeza inclinada y sus brazos abrazados alrededor de su estómago.

Justo mientras James tocaba el brazo de Harry, un trueno y un sonoro grito llegaron de la casa bajo ellos.

James agitó la cabeza al otro lado. Harry lo siguió, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose salvajemente y su magia alistándose alrededor de él.

_Connor. Ese fue Connor._

James regresó al suelo como bólido, gritando obscenidades de nuevo. Sirius lo siguió, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry sintiera el viento picándole los oídos. Apretó las manos de su padrino con las suyas, silenciosamente rogando para que fuera más rápido. ¡_Cualquier cosa_ le podría estar pasando a su hermano, y él estaba atrapado en el aire sobre una motocicleta, haciendo una estúpida broma!

James aterrizó primero, pero Harry se lanzó de la motocicleta mientras Sirius aún estaba a cinco pies de altura. Rodó, aterrizando de la caída del modo en que había aprendido con el Quidditch, y entonces corrió a la puerta delantera. Su varita ya estaba en su mano. Sylarana se aferraba a su hombro y siseaba una melodía de incomodidad.

Harry entró a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver a un asustado elfo doméstico desaparecer con un estruendoso sonido. La masa flotante de los libros de la escuela de Connor y sus túnicas cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Harry preguntó, girando hacia Connor, quien estaba parado contra el muro, y a Lily, quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Su hermano tembló, intentó contestar, y entonces comenzó a llorar. Harry inmediatamente se adelantó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Connor se aferró a él, y Harry dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la parte delantera de su sudadera mientras miraba hacia su madre para buscar una respuesta.

Lily habló lenta y calmadamente. "Ese elfo doméstico apareció y comenzó a hablar sobre como Connor no podía regresar a Hogwarts este año, porque es demasiado peligroso para él. Entonces intentó dañar sus útiles escolares. Impidió que entrara. Temía que lastimara a Connor, si era necesario, para evitar que regresara." Cerró los ojos. Su rostro estaba pálido. Harry podía adivinar por qué. Estaría sorprendido si su propio rostro no se viera igual.

James y Sirius entraron corriendo entonces. Lily les explicó la historia, esta vez añadiendo que el elfo doméstico se había llamado a si mismo Dobby y había mencionado pertenecer a una poderosa familia sangre pura que pretendía intentar herir a Connor.

Entre los gruñidos furiosos de Sirius sobre obtener venganza, y los abrazos esparcidos de James para sus hijos y esposa, Harry sostuvo a su hermano, y cristalizó su ira, cuidadosamente guardándola y doblando todas sus emociones a un brillante cubo de enojo.

_No dejaré que nadie te lastime_, le prometió a Connor, quien había dejado de llorar pero no mostraba intención de alejarse de él por el momento. _Ni Voldemort, ni tampoco Tom Riddle, quien quiera que sea, y tampoco Dobby ni su familia. Ni siquiera Draco, si llegamos a eso. Nadie, _nunca_. Siento tanto no haber estado presente hoy. Nunca más me alejaré. Estaré justo aquí._

Alzó la mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro, y vio a su madre mirándolo con esos ojos que eran espejos perfectos de los suyos propios.

"Cuídalo," susurró ella. "Confió en ti incluso más que en Sirius."

Harry asintió, aceptando el mensaje explícito en sus palabras así como el implícito: estaba perdonado por no haber estado ahí hoy cuando Connor lo había necesitado.

* * *

"¡_Vamos_, Sirius! ¡Vamos al llegar tarde!"

Harry vigilaba a su hermano atentamente mientras Connor se adelantaba a través de la Estación King's Cross, de vez en cuando dándose la vuelta para gritarle impacientemente a su padrino, quien parecía determinado en tomarse su tiempo caminando por la Estación y hablando con sus padres. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Dobby, y a veces dudaba que Connor realmente estuviera bien. Había tenido su primera pesadilla hace solo unos días, y se había trepado a la cama de Harry por el resto de la noche, para molestia de Sylarana. Harry tuvo que mantenerse despierto el resto de la noche para entretener a la Locusta, asegurándose de que no mordiera a Connor.

Pero Connor parecía brillar ahora, corriendo y danzando con impaciencia cuando no podía correr. Tal vez solo era el volver a Hogwarts, pero un poco de su dolor se había curado.

Harry estaba feliz por ello. Le daba tiempo de pensar en los juramentos que había creado durante los últimos días del verano, un juego completamente nuevo para acompañar a los que había tenido desde que era un niño, jurando proteger a Connor y quedarse en su sombra.

Él _no_ iba a actuar como un Slytherin. Si Draco había suavizado la imagen de la Casa para él, Tom Riddle, con sus locas conversaciones sin fin durante las cuales intentaría aprender más sobre Harry por ningún motivo que pudiera dar, la había solidificado como a una Casa a la que Harry preferiría no pertenecer. Y entonces estaba la memoria de Snape, y lo que había intentado alentar a Harry a hacer: abandonar a Connor.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Snape le había dado tarea extra en el verano para alentar su talento en Pociones. Pero Harry había aprendido otras cosas de la tarea, cosas que pensaba que Snape no habría querido que aprendiera. Estaba ansioso de emplear los conocimientos en la clase de Pociones.

Iba a ser tan Gryffindor como fuera posible. Eso significaba no mentir tanto, y caminar una delgada línea entre alentar a Connor a hacer cosas más heroicas y aparentemente no alentar a Connor en lo más mínimo, actuando como un estudiante ordinario. Harry estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. El extraño ataque por parte de Dobby le había dado una nueva resolución. Nunca mas estaría ausente cuando a Connor lo atacaran, y sus métodos del año pasado, todos los cuales se apoyaban en ambición Slytherin y engaños, no habían funcionado, así que tenía que intentar algunos nuevos de todas formas.

Así que también conocería a los amigos de Connor, Ron y Hermione y Neville Longbottom y a los otros chicos de segundo año de Gryffindor, y al medio-gigante Hagrid, y a los gemelos Weasley. Haría que lo vieran como a una persona más mundana y menos irritante y Oscura de lo que podrían pensar que era. Entonces podría pasar más tiempo con Connor sin que nadie lo cuestionara al respecto.

Y se alejaría tanto de sus potenciales talentos Oscuros como pudiera. Ignoraría a Tom Riddle. Hablaría con Sylarana solo tanto como fuera necesario para salvar a la escuela entera de una plaga de veneno de Locusta. Trabajaría en magia defensiva en lugar de ofensiva. Le pediría a su madre libros de magia médica, y planeaba empezar a estudiarla tan pronto como fuera posible. Eso seguramente sería de la Luz, un talento para sanar y no para matar.

Harry sabía que no se alejaría de la Luz, que su cometido con ella era firme. Pero era importante que las otras personas lo _vieran_ de ese modo, o se pasaría todo el tiempo bajo sospecha de ser Oscuro – y atrayendo la atención.

_Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte,_ dijo Sylarana, en ese tono aburrido que adoptaba cuando todos en el mundo excepto Harry sabían algo.

Harry la ignoró. Podía hacerlo, y sin problemas, cuando sonaba de ese modo. Sonaba aburrida más y más seguido. Harry esperaba despertar un día y encontrarse a si mismo sin ella, ya que se habría ido a buscar pastos más interesantes.

Sylarana flexionó su cuerpo; estaba enroscada en el lugar donde su brazo derecho se unía a su hombro como un brazalete enorme, y Harry ya podía sentirla cuando cambiaba el rumbo de su carrito un poco. Esto era más duro, indicando su irritación. _Nunca me voy a cansar de ti. Tú hablas con las serpientes. Eso es extraño. Tú eres _mi_ humano, y voy a defenderte de otras serpientes que puedan tratar de arrancarte de mi._

Harry suspiró. _Lo sé_, le dijo en sus pensamientos.

"¡No puedo atravesar!"

Harry alzó la mirada, parpadeando. Connor estaba parado frente a la barrera que llevaba a la Plataforma 9 3/4, sus puños apretados en sus costados. Regresó la mirada hacia Harry y esperó un momento hasta que una multitud de Muggles se alejaron de su lado. Se estaba masticando el labio, sus cejas bajas en un ceño fruncido.

"Observa," susurró.

Estiró un brazo y corrió a la barrera. Su brazo rebotó en ella como si fuera sólida.

Harry miró el punto fijamente. La barrera de la plataforma estaba hecha para ser pasable por cualquier mago. Nunca había escuchado que hiciera algo como esto.

Se adelantó junto a ella y empujó con una mano. No podía sentir nada excepto ladrillo sólido. Se volteó a ver a sus padres y a Sirius, quien había notado que algo andaba mal y había apresurado el paso.

Sirius llegó con ellos primero, empujó una mano contra la barrera, y se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de sonreír. "Bueno, yo _voy_ a enseñar en Hogwarts," dijo él, "y es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que todos los estudiantes lleguen a tiempo."

"Sí, lo es," dijo Lily, sus ojos gélidos. "Y eso significa que tienes que abordar el Expreso. Y ya que va a marcharse en cinco minutos—"

"No seas tan quisquillosa, Lily," dijo Sirius, alzando una mano apaciguadora. "Quise decir que tengo una forma en la que Connor y Harry llegarán ahí a tiempo." Sacó del bolsillo lo que Harry sabía era la motocicleta. Instintivamente, miró hacia su padre.

James llevaba la expresión silenciosa y grave que hacía a Harry prestar más atención que con cualquiera de sus rabietas. "Sin trucos, Sirius," dijo. "Quiero que mis niños lleguen a la escuela de forma segura."

Sirius perdió su sonrisa brevemente, y asintió la cabeza. "Sin trucos," dijo. "No tomaría ningún riesgo con Harry y Connor que no tomaría con mis propios hijos, si tuviera algunos."

"¿Estas seguro de que estas bien para conducir, Sirius?" Lily preguntó. "Tu cara—"

"Otra mala noche," dijo Sirius livianamente, aunque Harry pudo ver su rostro tensarse al decirlo. "Prometo que estoy bien para manejarla, Lily. Traje a James y a Remus de vuelta de nuestra ronda de bebidas en nuestra última noche en Hogwarts sanos y salvos, ¿o no?" Le sonrió ampliamente a James. "Te gané la borrachera _esa_ vez."

"Le metiste algo a mi whisky de fuego," dijo James, pero también estaba sonriendo. Asintió hacia Lily. "Déjalos ir, amor. Puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tengan de montarla mientras Sirius esta siendo lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarlos." Le lanzó a Sirius una mirada tosca que decía que aún no había perdonado u olvidado el falso secuestro que había jugado con Harry. Sirius tuvo una mirada de remordimiento que duró medio segundo antes de volver a su amplia sonrisa.

"Alguien podría verlos," dijo Lily, pero Harry podía ver que estaba dudando, ya que Connor se había unido a la discusión con una mirada silenciosa que rogaba por que aceptara.

"La motocicleta tiene un Encantamiento Desilusionador," Sirius del dijo. "Y podemos seguir al tren después de pasar la barrera," añadió, jugando lo que era una carta secreta.

"_Bien_," dijo Lily, con un suspiro explosivo.

Connor casi chilló y la abrazó por la cintura. "¡Gracias, Mamá!"

Después de eso, solo tuvieron que encontrar un rincón silencioso donde los Muggles no pudieran verlos, encoger las cosas escolares de Harry y Connor, y soltar a Hedwig y a Godric para que volaran a Hogwarts. Harry le preguntó a Sylarana si le gustaría arrastrarse, y no obtuvo nada sino un irritado apretón como respuesta. Connor estaba dando saltitos en su lugar.

Sirius les dio una gran sonrisa, regresó la motocicleta a su tamaño normal, y se montó en ella. Harry y Connor se sentaron detrás de él, y Harry se relajó al notar los encantamientos para mantener a los pasajeros en su sitio.

"¡Adiós, Mamá!" dijo Connor, agitando la mano entusiastamente. "¡Adiós, Papá!"

"Adiós, chicos," dijo James, sonriéndoles. "Cuídense. No se olviden de escribir."

"Cuídense," Lily repitió, y encontró los ojos de Harry con un mensaje silencioso. Él inclinó la cabeza para asentirla hacia ella, y luego asintió a su padre también.

"Suficientes despedidas, siempre me deprimen. ¡Vamos a volar!" dijo Sirius, y pateó la motocicleta.

Rugió a la vida, y se abalanzaron hacia delante, para entonces dejar el suelo mientras los Encantamientos Desilusionadores y Silenciadores tomaban efecto. Connor daba gritos de entusiasmo. Harry colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano y lo sostuvo cerca y seguro.

_Realmente será agradable, tener a Sirius en Hogwarts_, pensó. _Connor y yo tendremos un mejor año con alguien que pueda hacerlo reír. Lo va a necesitar cuando Voldemort ataque de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que lo hará._

Entonces Sirius dijo, "Mira atrás, Connor. ¿Están fuera de vista tus padres?"

"Sí," dijo Connor, un tono bajo de travesura metiéndose a su voz.

"Bien," dijo Sirius, y empujó la motocicleta a una velocidad más alta. Connor gritó hasta quedar con la garganta ronca. Harry bajó la cabeza hacia delante y se aferró a su gemelo.

_Gryffindors, los dos_, pensó con cariño.

_Sí_, Sylarana admitió, su tono ni cerca de ser tan halagador.


	4. Carnada Para Snape

[[[ _Notas de la Traductora:_

_Hola. Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo este fanfic, a pesar de que tarde tanto en continuar la traducción. La verdad es que tengo muchos proyectos fuera de este, así que cayó a segundo puesto. Intentaré traducir tantos capítulos como pueda en mi tiempo libre, aunque es probable que los updates sean esporádicos y pocos. Por el momento soy la única traductora del grupo, ya que el resto de los integrantes tuvieron que dejar Grupo Lorelei. _

_Mil disculpas, pero si alguien quisiera apoyar con la traducción, simplemente mande un Inbox / email al grupo. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfruten la traducción! _]]]_  
_

**Notas:** "¡Gracias por los reviews! Las respuestas estarán en mi LJ.

Amo este capítulo. Es feo, pero es verdad."

**Capítulo Cuatro: Carnada Para Snape**

Sirius bajó la motocicleta al aproximarse a Hogwarts, para el alivio de Harry. Ya podían ver el castillo brillando al otro lado del lago, y las torres reflejadas en el agua. Harry se cubrió los ojos con una mano, hasta que se acostumbró al fulgor de las protecciones y encantamientos. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del propósito de algunos de los ejercicios que le había dado Snape. Habían fortalecido su habilidad para ver magia. Podía ver líneas de azul y verde y dorado que él sabía no habían estado ahí el año pasado.

"¡Ahí está Hagrid!" exclamó Connor súbitamente, y se inclinó en la motocicleta en un ángulo alocado para saludar. "¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid, aquí arriba!"

Harry bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su hermano a una posición más firme en la moto, y vio al medio-gigante guiando a una criatura fuera del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid alzó la mirada y saludó, regresando el saludo a Connor, pero era la criatura junto a él lo que capturó la atención de Harry. Parecía ser un caballo negro, pero tenía alas como de murciélago estiradas por los hombros, y cuando agitó la cabeza para mirarlos, Harry pudo ver ojos blancos deslumbrantes.

"¿Qué es _eso_?" logró decir, estrangulado. Si Hagrid había sacado a ese tipo de criaturas para jugar cuando Connor estaba con él, Harry nunca se había enterado, y ciertamente tendría que reevaluar que tan peligroso era el que su hermano visitara al guardabosques. Tal vez podría arreglárselas para asistir a la mayoría de las visitas de ahora en adelante. Así también cumpliría su misión de conocer mejor a Hagrid.

"¿Qué es que?" Connor preguntó, esta vez inclinándose del lado izquierdo de la motocicleta para mirar el suelo.

"La cosa junto a Hagrid—" Harry empezó, y luego alzó la mirada para ver los ojos de Sirius. Su padrino agitó la cabeza, su rostro oscuro y triste de nuevo. Harry parpadeó, y luego rió. La risa sonaba forzada y trémula en sus oídos, pero Connor se giró y lo miró expectante, así que dijo, "Oh, solo es un árbol. Creí que era algo peligroso."

"Las mascotas de Hagrid no son tan peligrosas, en serio," dijo Connor, y agitó el brazo por última vez hacia el medio-gigante mientras Sirius giraba la motocicleta para aterrizar en los campos de Hogwarts. "Todos piensan que lo son, pero son más incomprendidas."

Harry se guardó su opinión del tema, y suspiró con alivio cuando la motocicleta tocó el piso. Sylarana se agitó en su hombro, y luego dijo, _No sabía que pudieras ver a los thestrals._

Harry estaba seguro de que ella podía ver la incomprensión pasiva en su mente, ya que de nuevo adoptó un tono aburrido. _Originalmente, un thestral es una criatura de muerte y mala suerte. Viven en el Bosque Prohibido. Nadie puede verlos si no han visto antes la muerte_. Sonaba como si estuviera recitando de un libro en esa última frase, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de que las serpientes leyeran libros.

_Yo no—_comenzó, y entonces recordó que había visto a Quirrell morir. Un temblor le pasó por el cuerpo. Esa había sido una muerte mala, un tema frecuente en sus pesadillas, cuando no estaba soñando sobre las dos figuras oscuras o Tom Riddle no estaba intentando sacarle respuestas a preguntas ridículas. Estaba feliz de haber evitado que Connor lo viera.

_¿Así que Connor podría ver los thestrals si no hubiera evitado que viera la muerte de Quirrell?_ Preguntó.

_Sí_, Sylarana confirmó. _Por supuesto, él no sabría lo que son, y hubiera chillado. Es un gran bulto humano, realmente._

Harry no dijo nada al respecto. Siempre iban a estar en desacuerdo respecto a su hermano. Se bajó de la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que Connor. Connor inmediatamente comenzó a hablar del vuelo con Sirius. Harry miró a su alrededor. Parecían haber llegado antes que la mayoría de los estudiantes, ya que no podía ver ninguno de los carruajes aún.

_De hecho, ahí es probablemente a donde Hagrid llevaba a los thestrals,_ de pronto se dio cuenta. _Probablemente jalan los carruajes que toman los otros estudiantes._

Sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por haberlo deducido, Harry se giró para ver a Sirius agrandar sus útiles escolares a tamaño normal, y se detuvo. Una figura oscura estaba de pie junto al muro del castillo, mirándolos fijamente.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que era una de las dos figuras de su sueño. Entonces se enderezó y dio un paso al frente, y la reconoció.

_Profesor Snape._

Harry se preguntaba qué hacer, qué decir. Tenía sus planes de batalla para cuando viera a Snape, pero la mayoría dependía de escenarios y lugares específicos, como el salón de Pociones o durante detención. Dudó un instante, y en ese momento Snape se reveló con un comentario agudo.

"Black. ¿Supongo que Potter te contrató para traer a nuestra arrogante celebridad, quien claramente es demasiado bueno para subir al Expreso con el resto de los plebeyos?"

Sirius se giró tan rápido como si una abeja lo hubiera picado, y Harry vio un fiero alivio en sus ojos. Aquí había alguien para distraerlo sobre su depresión por Daphne Marchbanks, o quien fuera que vino después de ella. Estaba sonriente, pero no era el tipo de sonrisa que usaba en sus falsas peleas con James y Remus. "¡Quejicus!" llamó. "Que bueno verte. Que amable de Dumbledore el darnos un comité de bienvenida, incluso si solo es un perdedor con pelo grasiento."

Snape ahora avanzaba a zancadas, sus túnicas agitándose tras él. Sus ojos habían encontrado a Harry, y lo miraba fijamente a pesar de que las palabras que siguieron estaban claramente dirigidas a Sirius. "Como ya sabes, Black, es contra las reglas que los estudiantes lleguen a la escuela por cualquier medio que no sea el Expreso de Hogwarts. Puedo deducir puntos al Sr. Potter, y lo haré. Gryffindor comenzará el año con puntos negativos." Dio una media sonrisa. Harry cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Snape creciera. Connor parecía demasiado sorprendido para protestar, su boca abierta sin que salieran palabras.

"Es ahí donde está mal, Profesor Quejicus el Quejoso," dijo Sirius alegremente. "Voy a estar ayudando a Madame Hooch con los partidos de Quidditch este año. Eso significa que técnicamente soy un profesor, y también puedo quitar puntos – pero también darlos." Miró a Connor y sonrió. "Diez puntos para Gryffindor por estar en una Casa que no tiene un montón de serpientes resbaladizas," dijo.

Harry estaba observando a Snape, y vio su rostro tornarse oscuro de rabia. Se alejó un poco. No pensaba querer estar en medio de un concurso de insultos tan horrendo como el que estaba por venir. Quería poner su equipaje en su cuarto y luego escabullirse al Festín del Sorteo sin atraer la atención. Draco, sin duda, lo bombardearía con preguntas si llegaba tarde.

Pero por desgracia, ese movimiento atrajo la atención de Snape. "Potter," dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados declarando que no se había olvidado del final del año pasado. "Venga conmigo. Hay cosas que debemos discutir antes de que el año escolar comience, usted y yo."

"No puede," dijo Sirius, aún con esa loca sonrisa en el rostro. "Tengo que llevar a Connor y a Harry con el Director. Querrá ver y escuchar que han llegado sanos y salvos."

"Soy el Jefe de Casa del chico," dijo Snape, su siseo suficiente para contender contra la mascota de Slytherin.

_Pero no contra mi_, dijo Sylarana con orgullo desde el suéter de Harry. _Nadie sisea mejor que yo._

"Pero _yo_ soy su padrino," dijo Sirius. Sacó un brazo y tomó a Harry por el hombro, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Harry se tropezó un poco y entonces se giró para asegurarse de que pudiera sacar su varita, en caso de necesitarla. La furia de Snape era tanta que pensaba que podría suceder. "Y no pretendo dejar que lo molestes y controles como hacías el año pasado, Quejicus. Harry debió estar en _Gryffindor_. Tomará lecciones sobre coraje y justicia conmigo, ya que no va a aprender sobre eso con tus pequeñas serpientes."

Harry parpadeó, y luego se relajó. Este era un tratamiento especial que jamás se hubiera atrevido a pedir, ya que Sirius estaba aquí para proteger a Connor, pero era algo que aceptaría con brazos abiertos. Sirius iba a vigilarlo, no solo protegerlo de la Oscuridad si notaba que Harry titubeaba. Harry estaba aliviado. Hacía que su plan de actuar como un Gryffindor este año fuera más sencillo.

Snape no dijo nada. Al principio Harry pensó que este podría ser un buen signo, una indicación de su sorpresa al ser enfrentado de este modo, pero cuando Snape habló en una voz casi demasiado suave para que se escuchara, se dio cuenta de que era algo muy malo. Otras personas gritaban cuando estaban muy enojados. Snape susurraba.

"¿Hacemos una apuesta, Black? ¿Una pequeña jugada? Recuerdo que a los Gryffindors les gustaban mucho, en aquellos días que notaba algo en ellos que no fuera su increíble incompetencia en Pociones."

"Profesor Snape," comenzó Connor, y ahora sonaba nervioso, como si pudiera sentir que una apuesta entre los profesores podría ser mala para la escuela. Harry estaba orgulloso de él por mostrar tanta preocupación, pero sospechaba que ambos hombres estaban demasiado concentrados para prestarle atención al Niño-Que-Vivió, y estaba en lo cierto.

"Por supuesto," dijo Sirius al instante. "¿Qué apuesta? ¿Y qué se gana? Debe ser justo, Quejicus, ya que yo recuerdo que a los Slytherins les gustaba bastante hacer trampa." Sus ojos brillaban.

"Para el final del año," dijo Snape, asintiendo hacia Harry. "Apostaría que este gemelo Potter habrá actuado más como un Slytherin que como un Gryffindor, que habrá aprendido más de mi que lo que tú podrías enseñarle." Se detuvo un momento, y Harry casi podía verlo debatir si lo que estaba a punto de decir sería una buena idea. Pero aparentemente, el sonido imaginario de las palabras era muy atractivo. "Y apostaría," Snape susurró, su voz casi inaudible, "que Harry Potter es el verdadero Niño-Que-Vivió."

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Harry podía escuchar la voz del perro en el, y lo hizo temblar. Sabía, entonces, que Sirius tampoco iba a resistir las peores palabras que pudiera decir.

"Tomaré esa apuesta, Quejicus, ya que no hay forma en que pueda perder," dijo Sirius, y ofreció una mano. Snape la sujetó firmemente. Ambos hombres agitaron las manos después de ello, como si estuvieran quitándose una capa invisible de grasa. Harry hubiera encontrado eso divertido si no estuviera en estado de shock. "Connor es el Niño-Que-Vivió, yo lo sé," Sirius continuó. "Y Harry siempre fue más Gryffindor que Slytherin. No sé por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que debería ser colocado en tu horrible Casa, pero estará libre de ella antes de que termine el año." Se detuvo. "¿Y qué se gana si uno de los dos pierde?"

"No volveré a intentar influenciar al Sr. Potter de nuevo," dijo Snape. "Incluso apoyaré su transferencia a la Casa de Gryffindor."

Sirius asintió la cabeza. "Aceptado."

"Y si tú pierdes," Snape dijo, "entonces dejarás de ser el padrino de Potter, y cederás todo control sobre él."

Sirius dejó de sonreír. "Eso _no_ está aceptado."

"Las ganancias son las mismas," Snape dijo. Se detuvo un instante, y luego añadió, "¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Espero que no sea perder la apuesta?"

Sirius se agitó de nuevo como si lo hubieran picado, y agitó la cabeza furiosamente. "Ni un podo," dijo. "Debí saber que eras el tipo de bastardo que intentaría separar a un chico de su padrino, Snape." Mostró los dientes, y todo rastro de buen humor había dejado su voz. "Es un trato."

"¡Deténganse!"

Harry parpadeó. Connor se había abalanzado a pararse entre ambos hombres, mirándolos del uno al otro. Su oscuro cabello estaba revuelto, como si hubiera pasado una mano por él. Sus puños estaban apretados frente a él, y sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que Harry pensaba habría hecho a James alejarse de él.

"¡No tienen derecho de hacer eso!" Connor dijo. "Él esta parado justo ahí. ¡No pueden hacer apuestas sobre él como si fuera – como si fuera una _cosa_, un Galeón!" Se giró en su punto y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Sirius se hincó en el piso, en lugar de explotar o tratar de defenderse a si mismo con habladurías, como Harry había esperado. Su rostro era grave, y eso era lo que probablemente mantuvo a Connor callado. Harry incluso se encontró inclinándose hacia delante para escuchar lo que su padrino tenía que decir.

"Tú no entiendes de donde viene la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Connor," Sirius dijo gentilmente. "Nosotros somos buenos. Ellos tienen miedo de ser buenos. Ellos tienen que esconderse de la luz, porque de otro modo los ciega, los destruye, como serpientes o cucarachas." Harry escuchó a Snape tomar aliento súbitamente, pero Sirius continuó hablando. "Snape quiere convertir a Harry en una cucaracha como él, enseñarle las Artes Oscuras y convertirlo en un mago Oscuro. Voy a asegurarme de que eso no pase. No te preocupes, Connor. No perderemos a Harry. Y vamos a asegurarnos que los Slytherins se arrepientan de alguna vez haber tratado de lastimar a alguien que es un Gryffindor, incluso si duerme en el cuarto equivocado y va a las clases incorrectas." Su sonrisa se alargó en su rostro, y le dio a Connor una palmada en el hombro.

Connor miró hacia Harry. Sus ojos mostraban si inseguridad. Harry podía entender por qué. Connor había sospechado que era un mago Oscuro el año pasado, dados sus intentos de mentir y su temperamento y su fuerte magia. Tenía mucho sentido, en las palabras que presentaba Sirius, que alguien así tuviera una mayor oportunidad de perderse en Slytherin, a diferencia de alguien como Connor. Visto de ese modo, claro que su hermano vería que necesitaban proteger a Harry.

Y una apuesta sería una forma de humillar a los Slytherins por siquiera pensar que podían llevarse al hermano de Connor de su lado.

Harry entendía todo eso.

Lo extraño era que se encontraba _a si mismo_ queriendo protestar, queriendo decir que no todos los Slytherins eran de ese modo, que Snape había curado el daño que había recibido de _Crucio_ el año pasado, que la familia de Draco le había comprado una escoba por su cumpleaños.

Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Connor aún no sabía de la escoba, ya que Harry había decidido que solo causaría problemas y la mantuvo guardada. La ayuda de Snape había precedido a que el hombre le diera a Harry Veritaserum, lo cual Harry sabía no podía perdonar. Y si pensaba que Sirius estaba equivocado sobre Slytherin...

¿Eso solo mostraba lo poco que sabía, o no? Solo mostraba lo profundo que la Casa de las Serpientes había metido los colmillos en su ser. Harry cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza.

_Este es un regalo. Esta es la excusa que estaba buscando para ser más Gryffindor. _Tengo_ que ser de ese modo, o los Slytherins van a corromperme. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase. No le sirvo de nada a Connor si soy Oscuro, o si piensan que lo soy._

Su respiración se relajó. Abrió los ojos y logró sonreírle a Sirius.

_Eres todo un tonto,_ dijo Sylarana. _Hay comida en el castillo. Puedo olerla. Y aquí estas parado, hablando._

Snape siseó. Por un salvaje momento, Harry pensó que debió haber escuchado a Sylarana, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape había estado esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Harry a lo que Sirius había dicho.

"Voy a destruirte, Black," susurró Snape. "Nunca lo verás venir, lo que ocurrirá para quitarte los premios que esperabas ganar. Estarás, al final, tan aplastado contra la tierra como un gusano bajo la suela de mi zapato. Y al final, arrastrándote en el suelo, llorando y gritándole a las estrellas, reconocerás este momento como el inicio de tu final."

Harry nunca había visto tanto odio en ningún otro rostro como el que había en el de Snape cuando miraba a Sirius – excepto el año pasado, cuando sus padres habían venido al partido de Quidditch Slytherin-Gryffindor y Snape había fulminado con la mirada a James del mismo modo.

Y entonces, en un instante, lo comprendió. Se preguntó como pudo haberlo pasado por alto, o haberlo perdonado.

"Odia a mi padrino," dijo silenciosamente. Snape se giró a mirarlo, pero no relajó la mirada fulminante en su rostro. Harry realmente no había esperado que lo hiciera. "Odia a nuestro padre. Claro que va a hacer esto. Realmente no le importa, si actúo más como un Slytherin o como un Gryffindor. Lo que importa es que soy el _ahijado de Sirius Black_, y el _hijo de James Potter_, y el _hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió_. Solo hace esta apuesta para vengarse de la gente que lo ha insultado, de modo real o imaginario." Harry se detuvo un momento, pensó en tratar de articular todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y al final solo agitó la cabeza. "No le importa," dijo, y se sorprendió al oír un tono melancólico en su voz. ¿Había _querido_ que a Snape le importara?

_Tal vez_, respondió para si, y alzó la cabeza para ver a los ojos de Snape. "No le importa que un estudiante actúe más Slytherin o Gryffindor," repitió. "Le importa la venganza." Se encogió de hombros. "No puedo hacer nada para evitar que haga la apuesta, o que intente cumplirla, pero puedo negarme a cooperar."

El rostro de Snape estaba limpio de cualquier expresión. Pero Harry sabía por el modo en que los ojos de Snape se agrandaban, que Snape había recibido su silencioso mensaje. Harry no solo se refería a resistir lo que fuera que Snape intentara hacerle en nombre de hacerlo más Slytherin. Se estaba refiriendo a las lecciones de duelo privadas que Snape le había dado el año pasado, y el trabajo extra en Pociones que Snape hacía que realizara en clase, y tratar de ganar juegos en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y todo lo demás que Snape había forzado a Harry hacer a través de amenazas.

Primero habían sido amenazas contra el tiempo libre de Harry, y luego contra el de Connor. Pero eso ya no funcionaría, pensó Harry, extrañamente abstraído, al mirar el rostro de Snape. Oh, era seguro que Snape le daría detenciones a Connor. Pero una detención era un pequeño precio comparado con la devastación que Connor sentiría si Harry se convertía en un Slytherin.

Entonces pensó en Draco, y gimió. Pero eso tenía las mismas respuestas. Lastimaría a Draco cuando se distanciara de él. Draco gritaría y haría rabietas y demandaría explicaciones. Y Harry podía decirle la verdad.

Connor venía primero. Connor siempre vendría primero. Harry había pensado que, algún día, se arrepentiría de la amistad que estaba formando con Draco, y ahora tenía razón para arrepentirse. Sí, realmente no quería lastimar a Draco, pero no quería lastimar a Connor aún más.

"Te escojo a ti, hermano," Harry le dijo a Connor, sin importarle que todos, incluso su hermano, lo estuvieran mirando. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad de ser un estudiante respetuoso, o alguien que no dijera cosas que causaran inconformidad en otras personas. Él tenía _todo_ el derecho de ser lo que había nacido para ser, el protector de su hermano. Esta era simplemente la primera declaración pública de su alianza. "Escojo a Gryffindor, y a todas las cosas que amas y valúas."

El rostro de Connor se iluminó como el sol. Harry se dejó perder en ello, y ni siquiera volteó a ver la expresión de Snape. Sabía que no encontraría nada valioso ahí.

* * *

Snape nunca había estado de un humor tan malo, y lo sabía.

_Si tan solo el recipiente de dicho mal humor lo supiera, también._

Harry Potter no daba indicación de saber que había molestado a Snape. Tampoco daba indicación de saber que había molestado a Draco, y el año pasado el mocoso había respondido ante Draco cuando no respondía ante nadie más. Draco estaba taciturno porque Harry se negaba a pasar tiempo a solas con él, y buscaba a su hermano en su lugar. Había tenido una pelea a gritos con Harry en el corredor la semana pasada, justo después de que Snape dejó salir a los de segundo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor de su primera clase de Pociones. Snape había observado. Harry había seguido caminando, su mirada justo al frente, sin mostrar el menor estrés en su postura. _Debía_ de causarle algún tipo de estrés, pero no mostraba signo de ello. Hizo que su resistencia a las súplicas de Draco pareciera venir sin esfuerzo, y eso solo empujaba a Draco a demostraciones más y más enojadas.

_O llenas de lágrimas_. Snape hizo una mueca. _Si nunca tengo que pasar otra tarde en mi oficina mientras el heredero Malfoy habla sin parar sobre un Potter que lo _ignora_, será demasiado pronto._

Harry no había venido, ni una vez, a Snape para lecciones de duelo. Había sufrido bromas de sus compañeros, y nunca daba un paso atrás; llegaba a desayunar en el Gran Salón con ampollas apareciendo en su cara, o cabello en las palmas de las manos, y calmadamente ignoraba la risa. Había sido menos frecuente esta semana. Snape había tenido la nada complaciente experiencia de escuchar a los Gryffindors de segundo año, quienes incluían a Ron Weasley, acordar que cualquiera que pudiera aceptar una broma de ese modo no podía estar tan mal, y que deberían alentar a Harry a subir a la Torre alguna vez.

Y Harry ya no realizaba el trabajo que Snape quería que hiciera en clase de Pociones.

Snape se había dado cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación la primera vez que Harry alzó la mirada, ojos verdes bien abiertos e inocentes y perfectamente claros, sobre una Poción Cambia-Cabello perfectamente hecha – la cual debía haber sido una poción perfectamente hecha que ayudaría a las victimas de la Maldición Cruciatus a recuperarse de sus temblores. De hecho, había cometido muchos errores, y el primero de ellos fue darle a Harry tarea extra en el verano. Harry había aprendido como transformar una poción en otra con la adición de unos cuantos ingredientes. No cometía errores torpes. Cometía errores silenciosos, y entonces agrandaba los ojos y sugería que la poción _funcionaría_, solo no en el modo que debería, si hubiera seguido las instrucciones originales.

Las pociones siempre eran perfectas.

Eso solo enfadaba a Snape aún más.

Asignó a Harry a que trabajara con Neville Longbottom. Ese fue otro error. Había pretendido frustrar a Harry, condenándolo a trabajar más lentamente y con la posibilidad de quemarse las cejas o derretir su caldero en cada clase. Pero Harry había avanzado alegremente al otro lado del salón, y pronto estaba instruyendo a Neville con susurros y pacientemente lo sacaba de sus errores. Las pociones de Neville mejoraron, Harry llevaba a cabo trabajo de segundo año en lugar del trabajo avanzado que Snape había planeado en impartirle, y se sentaba entre los Gryffindors, quienes ahora parecían cerrar filas a su alrededor y enfadarse cuando Snape se le acercaba.

Para el final de la segunda semana de clases, los colegas de Snape habían comenzado a evadirlo. Sirius Black, por supuesto, sonreía en la distancia, y de vez en cuando Minerva lo miraba como si le preguntara por qué rayos Snape había hecho una apuesta tan ridícula, pero ninguno de ellos compartía una conversación ni una comida con él gratuitamente, comiendo rápido y dejando el Gran Salón tan pronto como era posible. Snape sabía que se pasaba demasiado tiempo fulminando con la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, y al chico testarudo que había logrado desobedecerlo como nunca antes lo habían desobedecido. La única excepción, la única salida posible para su rabia, era ese tonto Gilderoy Lockhart, quien hablaba sin parar sobre sí mismo y nunca parecía notar los insultos de Snape – y a quien no se le permitía a Snape hechizar.

Algo tenía que ceder. Algo se rompería.

Snape aún no sabía lo que eso sería, pero estaba determinado a _encontrar_ una debilidad, y explotarla. Ningún niño de doce años era tan competente en defenderse de los insultos como Harry parecía ser. Ningún estudiante podía consistentemente desobedecer a su profesor de este modo y escabullirse con ello.

Encontró la debilidad durante la tercer semana de clases.

* * *

Snape estaba patrullando los pasillos cerca de los calabozos – algo que ni siquiera confiaba que los prefectos de Slytherin hicieran correctamente – cuando escuchó un bajo, continuo, espeluznante sonido. Hizo que su espalda se tensara con las memorias de algunas de las maldiciones más raras realizadas durante el reino del Señor Oscuro. Tomó su varita y se deslizó a la esquina, presionando los hombros firmemente contra la piedra.

Harry Potter estaba arrodillado en el suelo no muy lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, siseándole a una serpiente negra y dorada que Snape reconoció en un instante como a una Locusta. No muy lejos de él yacía una escoba más fina que cualquiera que la escuela tuviera en su posesión.

Snape se quedó en su sitio por un momento, para absorber la escena y saborear su triunfo. La serpiente le siseó a Harry de regreso, y el rostro del chico se torció en una mueca. Agitó la cabeza y dijo algo más en la lengua de las serpientes, para luego suspirar y estirar una mano para acariciar el lomo de la serpiente. Ella aceptó su caricia, algo que Snape había pensado imposible para una Locusta, e incluso se retorció bajo sus dedos, como si lo disfrutara.

_El chico habla Pársel_.

Snape sintió la victoria como una fruta madura en su boca. Solo tenía que morderla.

Y la escoa – era obviamente de Harry. Harry no había dado indicación de poseerla, y ciertamente no a Marcus Flint, quien habría encontrado la forma de asegurarse de que un miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin la montara, incluso si Harry se negaba a participar. Por lo que Snape sabía, Harry aún no había informado a Flint sobre su decisión de no jugar.

_Y ahora nunca lo hará._

Snape salió de su escondite. Harry giró la cabeza rápidamente, atrapado. Snape dejó que su media sonrisa se estirara en su boca. La Locusta giró para sisearle, pero cuando Harry le siseó algo más en un tono de comando, ella se subió a su brazo. Harry bajó la cabeza y se levantó lentamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, Profesor Snape?" preguntó.

"Quiero saber cosas," dijo Snape calladamente. _Que nunca se diga que me apresuro en mi venganza._ "¿Por qué estas fuera de tu sala común?"

Harry alzó la mirada de nuevo, y esta vez había algo como un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, como si esperara poder salirse con la suya en esto. "Porque voy a volar cada noche, señor," dijo, y señaló hacia la escoba a su lado. "Solo – necesito liberar la tensión."

Snape asintió gravemente. La admisión le parecía dulce.

Y solo era una probada de las promesas que ahora extraería de Harry. Snape casi se sentía mareado con emoción y poder. Pero apartó los sentimientos. Lo último que quería ahora era distraerse y dejar que la oportunidad se le saliera de las manos.

"¿Y por qué hablabas con una serpiente?"

"Se presentó durante el verano," dijo Harry, y se encogió de los hombros en un pequeño gesto. "Es una Locusta. Su nombre es Sylarana. Dijo que mordería a Connor si no cuidaba de ella, y desde entonces a amenazado con morder a otras personas. Mientras cuide de ella, no lo hace."

Snape sintió una sombra tocar su bueno humor; claro que el chico se habría sacrificado para salvar a su idiota hermano. Pero alejó eso también. Harry aún era—

"Hablas la lengua Pársel," susurró.

Harry asintió. "Sé que es un talento potencialmente Oscuro, señor."

"Sí," dijo Snape, y se detuvo por un momento. "¿Y uno por el que darías mucho para mantener en secreto, correcto?"

Harry se apartó un paso de él, colocando su espalda contra el muro. Su magia estaba elevándose a su alrededor. Snape estaba aliviado de haber fortalecido sus escudos. Los ejercicios que le había asignado a Harry durante el cercano habían trabajado casi demasiado bien. Su poder ahora era tremendo, fácilmente saltando a su auxilio. Snape se preguntaba si Harry había notado aún que utilizaba su magia más y más seguido, algo que su aparentemente inofensiva tarea lo había acostumbrado a hacer.

"Si revela esto—" Harry comenzó.

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Parecerás Oscuro," dijo. "Slytherin." Se detuvo un momento. "Y yo gano la apuesta. ¿Piensas que tu padrino y tu hermano te aceptarán de regreso cuando descubran que puedes hablar con las serpientes, justo como Voldemort lo hace?"

Harry le mostró los dientes, y por un momento la presión de su magia pasó sobre los escudos de Snape. Snape calmó su respiración y esperó que el dolor de pelear contra la agonía en su mente no se mostrara.

Pero Harry estaba atrapado, y lo sabía. Inclinó la barbilla y alejó la mirada un momento después. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" su voz sonaba estrangulada.

"Dos cosas," dijo Snape. "A cambio, guardaré dos secretos: que hablas la lengua Pársel y que vuelas fuera de la escuela."

Harry lo miró fijamente, calculador, y luego asintió. "Suena justo."

Snape se mordió la mejilla para mantener la alegría fuera de su mirada de superioridad. El chico hablaba como un Gryffindor, pero razonaba como un Slytherin. Ganaría la apuesta con Black, después de todo. Un arroyo de bien-merecida buena fortuna le había llegado esta noche.

"Lo primero," dijo Snape, "es que vas a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y que vas a usar esa escoba."

Harry asintió lentamente. "¿Y lo otro?"

"Que repares tus amistades con tus compañeros de Casa, o al menos con Draco Malfoy," dijo Snape. "Tales resentimientos y rivalidades podrían volverse mortales en nuestro triunfo en el campo de Quidditch."

Harry lo miró fijamente. Snape sabía que no lo comprendía. Habría esperado que Snape le pidiera que dejara a Snape ganar la apuesta con Black, o que dejara de hacer errores en la clase de Pociones.

Lo que no sabía es que ninguna de esas cosas habrían funcionado la mitad de bien para las verdaderas metas del profesor. Snape pretendía ganar la apuesta con Black por sus propios métodos, más sutiles, los cuales Harry no podría ver con suficiente claridad para evitar. Y no había nada particularmente Slytherin sobre tener talento en Pociones, aunque Snape apretaría los dientes fieramente al ver tal talento irse a la basura.

Forzar a Harry de regreso al equipo de Quidditch y a la compañía de sus compañeros de Casa incrementaría sus tendencias Slytherin. Había funcionado el año pasado.

Y eso le ayudaría a Snape a ganar la apuesta.

Harry se mordió el labio. Era obvio que no era feliz, pero lentamente asintió la cabeza. "Muy bien. Y usted mantendrá en secreto que hablo Pársel, y me dejará volar por la noche."

Snape asintió de regreso. "No me sorprende que tengas que volar por la noche," añadió delicadamente, dándose la vuelta. "Luchar contra lo que realmente eres seguramente requiere mucho esfuerzo de tu parte."

Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su espalda, pero no se dio la vuelta. También resistió la tentación de caminar más alegremente hasta que hubo dado vuelta por el corredor.

Estaba ganando. Plantaría dudas en la mente de Harry y lo atraería de regreso a sus cualidades Slytherin con estratagemas demasiado sutiles para resistir. Los movimientos directos no funcionaban con Harry. Tendría que hacerlo indirectamente. Ganaría la apuesta con Black, y le habría ganado una a los dos hombres que odiaba.

_Y el chico habla Pársel._

Snape no pudo contener el temblor que se dijo a si mismo era más emoción que miedo. Era verdad que el Señor Oscuro había hablado Pársel también.

_Pero esto simplemente marca al chico como a un Slytherin – más allá de toda duda, Slytherin. Cuando finalmente tome su lugar como el Niño-Que-Vivió, será _nuestro. _Nadie se atreverá a llamarlo Gryffindor entonces._


End file.
